


World's End

by Savos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shaving, Slavery, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Tears, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savos/pseuds/Savos
Summary: A year after the world ended as we know it, Chell and his group of friends struggle to navigate its irradiated, dangerous and unforgiving landscape. Out of food, bullets and medicine, during what could be their last night on earth, they encounter a gang of hardened mercenaries. Jack, their leader, offers them salvation, but at a price – one of their lives. Chell becomes an unwilling sacrifice, but when instead of a gun Jack pulls out a slave collar, Chell’s world changes forever once again. He is yet to find out if it's for better or worse.
Comments: 65
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They huddled in front of a fire, uncaring whether or not their camp became a bright bullseye in the night. Despite the raging flame, they were all freezing. It had been days since they had last eaten, and the weakness combined with the perpetual cold had numbed them to their bones. Chell looked around at his friends, knowing this could be the last time he would see their faces. Every day waking up in the morning became less and less of a guarantee. Around them, the desert stretched as far as the eye could see, thorny cacti and boulders populating the landscape. They were miles from any semblance of civilization, their car a useless hunk of broken metal abandoned dozens of miles west.

They had been well off before the world ended. Young, talented and hard working, they had a bright future ahead. Chell had just graduated college, and immediately landed a job as a software engineer. His best friend, Justin while struggling financially was making waves in the design world. Ella, Justin’s girlfriend landed a comfortable accounting gig. Paul had worked in IT in a tall glass skyscraper. They had met in college, and he was happy to see himself and his friends rise to the occasion to finally succeed. He would spend hours looking through his classmate’s pages on social media, comparing his life to theirs, happy he developed the skills to rise above the pack.

And then, a few nuclear disasters, climate catastrophes and one apocalypse later, it was all gone. Suddenly, there were no more credit histories, work retreats, monthly salary checks. Suddenly excel proficiency was replaced by gun maintenance as the top resume skill. Not that anyone had resumes. Chell and his friends, who spent their lives hiring people to clean their drains and repair their cars, who took pride in working “smart not hard”, were suddenly at a complete an utter disadvantage.

They had lasted a year doing what they could. Chell has surprised it had taken them that long to finally run out of food, ammo, medicine and water. Their car broken beyond repair, their supplies all gone, sore and broken, they huddled in front possibly their last fire.

Chell looked up at the night sky, the stars barely visible beyond the fog of pollution despite being away from any civilization, and then he saw it. A figure stepped out of the shadows, red in the light of the flames. Behind it, two more. Then three others from the sides, making a circle around the group of friends. They all looked similar, tall and fit, dressed in dark colours, a mix of gas masks and respirators among them. All carried automatic weapons and had them drawn.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”, the one Chell was looking at spoke. He removed his mask, revealing an attractive face. Sharp features, thin lips, and high cheekbones. His hair was shaved on the sides, a mop of loose curls in the middle. His eyes glistened in the dark. Chell had always been amused by people who maintained their appearance through the apocalypse. It had taken less than a month for those more fortunate to embrace the apocalypse full force, spikes, face paint and crazy haircuts included. Those like Chell, however, had just tried to survive.

The group raised their hands in front of them. Justin had spoken first, “We don’t want any trouble. Take whatever you want, but we don’t have anything. You can check.”

The man chuckled. “I am well aware. In fact, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ll probably be dead if not by morning, then if a few days.”

Everyone waited in silence, unsure of what to do. One of the men stepped forward from the dark, dropping a large duffel bag on the floor. It was unzipped, inside glistened cans of food, the red and white of a first aid kit, and a barrel of a gun.

“You don’t have to though. You can have that, as well as this”, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a jingling set of car keys. “There’s a grey jeep parked about half a mile up the road. Tanks filled, and it’s full of all kinda shit. And it’s yours. For a price”. He tossed the keys into the duffel.

Chell, along with his friends had stared at the bag, unsure of what kind of deus ex machina they had stumbled into.

“What do you want?” Paul asked, apprehensive but curious. They all knew this was too good to pass up. They also all knew that it was too good to be true.

“Just… one of your lives. I am thinking him”, the man waved a gun in an indicative motion singling out Chell. He stared at the man, completely shocked. For a while, everyone was at a stalemate. Completely still. Chell didn’t know what to say himself. “You can say no, we’ll leave. But we will be taking all of our stuff with us. I am sure death isn’t that bad”

After a long bout of silence, and tension, someone spoke. It was Justin.

“Fine”, he turned to Chell, who stood in place, his eyes wide in terror. “I am sorry.”

The mercenaries whispered to themselves quietly, body Chell couldn’t make out what they. He saw their leader begin to slowly cross the distance between them. He considered running, and frantically looked around for an escape, only to turn around and bump into an unfamiliar torso. He had not heard anyone sneak up behind him, but he found himself standing directly front of two silent, masked men. He turned around again, and squeezed his eyes shut. All the thoughts he had about being ready for death, being at peace with himself, accepting his fate that he had concocted during the last two weeks flew out the window. He was completely and utterly terrified.

A little later, he felt a callused, warm hand slide along his collarbone, accompanied by cold metal wrapping around his neck. His eyes snapped open in shock and he looked down to see what looked like a dog collar click shut in front of his Adam’s apple. It felt slightly heavy, and a small red light blinked off center, embedded in the metal.

“Okay, come on”, the man turned around on his heels and began walking away. Chell felt one of the other men nudge him forward with the barrel of his gun, and took a hesitant step. The presence behind him didn’t relent, and he continued on, one step at a time until the fire was a small glint on the horizon.

***

The adrenaline of his near-death experience wore off fast, and Chell began to feel himself slowly but surely weaken. The aches and pains from before had returned, and the light nausea and headache of not having eaten for days had made itself known again full force. Once he began walking on his own the person with him had retreated, now still watchful, but a few feet behind. He stumbled slightly in the dark but caught himself and continued along. He felt sweat coat his forehead, despite the freezing temperatures, and it became hard to breathe. A few short steps later, the world became dark.

He opened his eyes on the ground, the leader of the group was squatting in front of him.

“You’re in rough shape, yeah? Come on, we’re almost there”. He felt the man pull him up and sling Chell’s arm around his shoulders. Only a few minutes later, he saw outlines of three cars, tents and gear. A little later he felt himself be lowered onto the ground, leaning against the car door. Chell leaned his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been passed out, or asleep, but soon felt himself be gently shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see a fire, and for a second, he thought the whole evening had been a fever induced dream. The face in front of him, and the red blinking light in the corner of his vision had soon proven him wrong.

“Here, eat”, he felt a metal cup be handed to him, along with a spoon. The food smelled like stew. Chell noticed he was covered with a blanket and pulled it closer. Without thinking, he began shovelling the food into his mouth. Within a minute, the cup was empty. His stomach whined in protest, but he didn’t care. The cup was taken away, and returned a minute later, refiled.

“Okay, slow down this time. There’s plenty more if you want it after”

Chell saw the man sit down on the floor in front of him, his own food in hand. As his vision focused, he was the people from before, a little bit away, sitting around their fire. Without their masks, they seemd less threatening. Just normal looking guys, enjoying their evening. The three cars had made a C shape around the flame, protecting them from the wind and unwanted eyes. The gaps were covered wit tarp. Despite the circumstances, Chell hadn’t felt that safe in months. The man finally spoke.

“My name is Jack. You probably got it by now, but you belong to me now.”

“What?” Chell looked at him in total shock. He hadn’t thought about his situation before, focused on keeping himself conscious and on his feet for the majority of the night.

“The slave collar didn’t tip you off?”

Chell’s hand shot up to his neck. He tugged at it weakly. Finding little resistance, he pulled hard, grasping at the clasp under his chin. Immediately, he felt a shock go through his body. His breath caught in his throat, and he shivered. He had never been electrocuted, beyond static on the carpet, but he instantaneously knew what this was. He sat back in shock, panting.

“I wouldn’t do that again. You really don’t know what I am talking about, do you?” Chell shook his head.

“That is a slave collar. They are fixed up dog collars. I got it from a guy in Vegas who manages the whole slave trade thing. There’s a taser in there, as you can tell. There’s also a GPS bug, a microphone and heart rate monitor. You try to fuck with it, it shocks you. Like a dog”

Chell had backed away, pressing his body into the car.

“If you fuck with it again too soon, it ups the current. Do that too many times, or try to break it proper, shit gets lethal. Now, usually, as you imagine nobody does the whole exchange thing. You get slapped with a collar and told to high tail it Vegas where they can sell ya before it Kentucky fries your ass. But I was feeling charitable, and besides, I fancy keeping you for myself.”

Chell felt a hand land on his thigh and slowly move up, inching towards his groin. Jack had leaned close, breathing hot air down into Chell’s ear. The air around them seemed to have gotten thicker. Chell held his breath, terrified. The thought of the collar, and the pain of the electricity still on his mind, he stayed as still as he could. He hands moved up, rubbing the inside of his thigh slowly. Chell squirmed into the car, but trying to get away, but the hands had not stopped. He felt the hand slide, touching the inside of his thigh, and spearing his legs apart. Before he could react, the hand reached on his crotch, cupping his balls through his jeans. The hand began kneading the sensitive flesh, and to his horror, Chell felt himself slowly get hard. His jeans soon felt tight, the rough fabric rubbing against his cock. Despite himself, he felt his breath quicken.

Chell couldn’t remember the last time he had sex, it had to have been before the world had ended. He hadn’t interacted with anyone besides his group of friends since then. At first, it was tough, and he had found a few short private moments to take care of himself. A few months later, sex was bumped off the list of priorities. Now, he felt overwhelmed, stars dancing in his vision with every touch. He bit back a moan, and in a moment of clarity, attempted to close his legs. He was still weak and confused from exhaustion and malnourishment but knew this was not what he wanted.

“Please don’t” He said weakly, tears coming to his eyes. He was so confused, so scared so lost. Jack kept his pace slow, but steady. Chell tried to maneuver away from the touch, but the imposing frame made it impossible. He didn’t dare move too harshly, in fear of the collar. Soon, Chell felt an orgasm begin to build at the base of his gut. His breathing became shallow and fast. Tears tore tracks down his cheeks. In a whisper, so only Chell could hear, Jack continued.

“See, this won’t be too bad. After I am done with, you’ll learn to love this. You’ll want to do anything to please your Master. I knew you were perfect for this the second I saw you. You’ll be my little whore, my little fuck toy. You’ll want nothing more than me inside of you, tearing you open, making you beg for me. All you’ll ever want to do is to serve me, to belong to me. And I’ll give it to you”

Suddenly, the hand pulled away, and Jack stood up, leaving Chell breathless, on the verge of climax. Letting a whine escape his lips, still panting, he looked up, eyes glistening with tears. His cock pressed against his jeans, leaving a wet stain on the front. Jack began walking away.

“Try and get some rest yeah? Big day tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chell woke up to the sound of general commotion – talking, metal banging against metal, people moving around. Carefully, he opened his eyes. The sky was lit shades of pink and orange of an upcoming sunrise. He saw Jack a few feet away, loading a duffel bag into the trunk of a car. The vehicles were painted, and scuffed, but in the light of day, he recognized them as armored bank transport. Jack turned around, and Chell quickly shut his eyes, feigning sleep. The memory of the previous night surfaced, and he shuddered. When Jack left, and joined his friends around the fire, Chell didn’t think he would ever fall asleep. He was tense and scared, not to mention shamefully hard. He kept thinking about what would happen to him in the future. Jack had said he wanted to “keep him”, so he guessed he would be coming with him, wherever that would be. He never really considered slavery as something that he would see in his lifetime, let alone be a part of. For a moment, he imagined spending the rest of his life moving rocks, or whatever other back breaking labor they new world needed. The events of last night had made him doubt it. He knew he would be a part of whatever perverted games Jack was playing at. He briefly thought about sneaking away in the dark, but remembered the collar around his neck, and the GPS within. He wondered how these people would have anything to detect and read a signal, but soon realized he didn’t want to risk calling their bluff. Besides, despite the food, he still felt too tired and weak to brave the desert on his own. Exhaustion let itself known, and it had only been a few minutes before he felt himself drift to sleep. 

Lost in thought, Chell didn’t hear Jack approach him, and his eyes flew open when he felt arms slide under his knees and back and lift him up into the air.

“No! Don’t”, he wasn’t sure why he was screaming, but he knew he didn’t want anyone touching him. He was quickly shushed.

“Relax, just gonna get you in the car is all.”, he watched Jack walk towards one of trucks, and gently place him onto the floor. He looked around, surrounded by equipment, scrap and boxes of non-perishables. Underneath him, he felt the soft surface of a sleeping bag. Another two were rolled up and placed near his head.

“It’s a bit of a drive, try to get some more shuteye.” Jack leaned over and rummaged through a nearby duffel bag and producing a handful of protein bars along with a bottle of water. He put them on the floor nearby. “In case you get hungry”.

He shut the car door, and Chell was left alone. He huddled into the corner. He was starting to think that he dreamt the events of yesterdays’ evening in some weird perverted dream. The collar around his neck blinked away, but Jack seemed… different. It seemed like the person practically carried him to camp, gave him food and warmth was completely separate from the man whispering obscenities into his ear.

The engine revved, and the car began to roll forward. Soon, the purring of the engine and the gentle rocking of the car lulled Chell back to sleep, and he had slept through most of the ride. He was woken up once when the vehicle had stopped for a bathroom break. After relieving himself, he ate the food left for him, and drifted back to sleep. He woke up when the car stopped for the second time, and he heard the engine shut off. The doors opened, Jack behind them.

“Welcome home.”

Chell stepped out of the vehicle, his eyes blinded by the desert sun. He looked around, realizing he was in a military base. Around him, however, was a neighborhood made of newly built shacks, and pre-existing structures. Chell assumed they were meant for military personal living on the base. Before, when there was a military. The other two trucks he saw in the morning were parked nearby, people unloading bags and boxes from them. Before he could see more, Chell felt himself be guided through the makeshift neighborhood, and into a house. It was a two-story building, a living room, kitchen and a staircase going up to the second floor. Another staircase lead into the basement.

“Let’s get you cleaned up”, he felt an arm on his shoulder guide him towards the stairs, and into a bathroom on the top floor. It was rather large, enough to easily fit both of them. Jack shut the door and leaned against the large claw tub installed along one of the walls He leaned in and plugged the drain, and reached his hand to the faucet and turned on the water on. Chell instantly became nervous. He had assumed he would be shown the bathroom, not trapped in it with someone else. The previous night flashed before his eyes, and he attempted to back away.

“Alright, strip”

“No fucking way” Chell heard himself say it before he even had a chance to think. He wasn’t sure why, but his blood started boiling, his eyes narrowed, and he looked at his captor with fury.

Jack seemed amused. “What’s that?”

“No way, you fucking pervert. Sure, you can get away with taking advantage of someone weak and starving out of their fucking mind. But if you think I am going to—”

He was cut off by a shock ripping through his body, originating at his neck. It felt worse than the one from yesterday, and he fell to his knees, clutching the collar around his neck. Looking up at Jack, he saw the man pull out a small metal remote from his pocket. It seemed old fashioned - a black antenna, a digital, black and white display, and multiple buttons.

“This thing has a manual switch too, I thought you’d know. Now..” Jack had angled the remote towards him and pressed one of the buttons repeatedly. One of the numbers on the display increased steadily, until it tripled, going from 12 to 36. Chell instantly realized it was intensity control and swallowed hard. He didn’t think he could bear another shock, much less one way more severe. He didn’t know much, but he guessed at a certain point he would just pass out, and then he really wouldn’t have any control.

“Strip”

Chell shakily got up and began toying with the buttons on his shirt. Jack didn’t say anything while he unbuttoned them, painfully slowly. With shaking fingers, he finally reached the bottom, and then slowly slid the shirt off. He let it drop to the floor. The had room began filling with steam, but he still shivered as the air hit his exposed torso. He unbuttoned his pants, tears starting to well in the corner of his eyes. His face was red with embarrassment, and he stared down at the floor.

Realizing his boots were still on, he kneeled down, untied and slipped them off, along with his socks. He pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. Standing there in his boxer briefs, tears streaming down his face, he felt completely pathetic. He felt like there should have been some sort of dignity or pride he should have taken this with but could find none. Just a completely vulnerably man standing in front of his master, ready to do whatever he was told.

Jack stood up, cupping his face and rubbing the tears off. His fingers smeared grime across Chell’s cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay. We just gotta get you nice and clean, that’s all. I’m not gonna do anything. Think about it, when was the last time you took a shower?”

Chell struggled to remember but didn’t reply. He had stopped sobbing, slightly comforted. He had to admit the gradually filling bath had began looking amazing.

“Come on”, Jack had stepped back again, gesturing at Chell’s underwear.

“Can I do it alone?” Jack chuckled, as if the request was completely ridiculous. “Of course not”

Chell sighed and hooked his fingers around the band of his underwear.

“Wait”, Jack interrupted, “Turn around”, Chell obeyed. “Now spread your legs and bend forward a bit”

Chell did. He was happy to not have to face Jack when underdressed completely, but furiously blushing at his awkward position. “Now take them off. Slowly.”

Chell did, feeling the fabric slide off his ass and land on the floor, along with the last bit of his decency. He briefly wondered what kind of pleasure Jack could get from a man, skin and bones, stripping seductively in front of him. Jack had taken his own shirt off quickly, tossing it to the corner of the room. He turned off the water and gestured at the tub. Chell got in, letting the hot water envelop him for the first time in a year. He hadn’t had anything other than a brief shower, or dip in a lake for so long. Briefly he wondered how Jack managed hot, running water in his home, but didn’t fixate on it. He closed his eyes, and relaxed, forgetting about the man in the room, his nakedness, and his future for a brief moment. Then, he felt a loofah gently caress his skin. His eyes snapping open, he saw Jack, shirtless, leaning into the bathtub, a soapy loofah in hand. He tried to grab it, but Jack quickly moved it out of his reach with a tsk.

“Don’t worry, the collar is waterproof” He said, half affirmation, half a warning.

Chell sat there quietly, his hands at his sides, trying to ignore the loofah making its way around his body, gently rubbing circles into his back, up and down his long legs, and down the length of his arm. Jack was painfully slow, and gentle, meticulously making his way across his body. He squirted shampoo on Chell’s hair, and took his time rubbing it, massaging his scalp, letting water wash over him, keeping the soap out of his eyes. When his hair was clean and soap free, Jack returned to lathering his body with soap. Chell felt like there hadn’t been an inch of him Jack hadn’t touched, apart from his chest and crotch. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming need for a shower, which he knew was absurd, given his current position. While he saw the dirt and grime wash off his body, he just felt like Jack was adding an invisible layer of filth to him with every touch. Jack finished washing his thigh and moved the loofah between his legs.

“No!” Chell screamed, and jerked back, splashing dirty water out of the tub. Jack signed, and launched forward, yanking the plug out of the drain. Chell cowered in the corner, lifting his arm in defense. While Jack hadn’t physically hit him yet, something told him it would be in the cards. Jack, however, simply stepped back.

“Please, don’t” Chell said quietly, his voice full of desperation. He covered himself with is hands as much as he could, looking up at his attacker.

Jack seemed unphased. He tossed the loofah into the bathtub, at Chell’s feet. The water was gradually decreased, leaving Chell completely exposed. “Fine. You can do it yourself. But you gotta put on a show for me”

“What?”

“I can also just tie you up and do it. Your call”

Chell swallowed. His hands shaking, he reached for the loofah. He carefully brought it up to his chest, thinking he could make his way down. 

“No. Face me, and spread your legs”

Chell did, feeling incredibly awkward, his back against the middle of the tub, his legs stretching out to the ends. He felt completely bare and fought the impulse to cover himself, making firm eye contact with the edge of the tub.

“Now rub your chest. Slower”, Chell obeyed, rubbing small circles around his pecs. “Use your left hand to play with your nipples.”

Chell paused, unsure. This was supposed to be just a bath. Jack said he wouldn’t do anything, but he guessed it was before he had refused to let the man touch him. Giving in, he reached his left hand up, and began tweaking his nipple. He had never really gotten off on touching, well, anywhere other than his cock, so he didn’t really consider this an incredible violation. His right arm continued rubbing circles into his chest. Chell felt his breathing quicken, feeling his dick twitch in response. He had absolutely not expected his body to react, and blamed it on his prolonged dry spell, cursing under his breath. Feeling his face redden more, he continued.

“Drop the loofah”

He did, now rubbing both of his nipples with callused fingers. He tried to focus on the tub, the glistening white of the porcelain, instead of the shameless display his was putting on for a complete stranger. Jack had leaned over, honouring his promise and keeping his hands to himself. He had opened a tube of what seemed to be sensitive skin body wash and let the contents drip onto Chell’s groin. Chell gasped at the shock of the cold gel hitting his skin.

“Now play with your balls for me”

Chell looked up, shocked at the command. Before he could protest, Jack had reached into his pocket and produced the remote, placing a thumb on the big button on top. Chell bit his lip in frustration but moved his hands down. The remote returned to Jacks pocket.

Chell felt himself getting hard under his ministrations. A breathy moan escaped his lips, and he arched his back involuntarily. He hadn’t felt this turned on in months. Once again, he had tried to convince himself it was due to his recent celibacy. He was just desperate for any touch, is all. He had realized he closed his eyes but refused to open them. Jacks voice was way closer now.

“Stroke your cock for me”

Surprisingly, Chell didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his hand around himself and began pumping. He moaned again, throwing his head back. His breath was quick, and his hand picking up the pace, and sliding up and down his length.

“Spread your cheeks for me, and rub your hole”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he obeyed. He took a deep, shaking breath, convincing himself that it was fine, like taking a shower. He was supposed to be cleaning himself, after all. Despite his inner monologue, he felt his face flush. He was shocked that he could even get more embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t have been doing this. He knew he gave in too easily, was too eager to follow Jack’s commands.

“Now slip a finger in. Get your insides nice and clean for me”.

Chell’s eyes snapped open. He hands stopped moving. He was still breathing hard, but his arousal subsided quickly, although the erection between his legs, leaking precum, was still painfully present. It was bad enough to be masturbating in a shower for his kidnapper, but he was not about to finger fuck himself in front of a stranger. He had never done that to begin with, he was straight. Sure, he had thought about guys, and possibly experimenting a bit, but he absolutely not getting anything in his ass, ever.

He gained the courage to look Jack in the eye and spat out a vehement “Fuck you”.

“Come on, don’t ruin it.”

Chell looked at his abuser, hate and anger in his eyes.

“Is that really where you’re gonna draw the line? Fine”

Quickly, Jack stepped towards him, and all confidence Chell has had faded immediately. Jack looked ready to kill. He had kicked off his shoes and stepped into the bathtub, turning on the shower. Chell squeezed himself into the corner, but quickly felt himself roughly manhandled around, ending up on his knees, bent forward, his hands gripping the far edge of the bathtub to keep from falling. He gripped the slippery porcelain, knowing that letting go would mean falling face first into the hard edge of the tub. He felt something cold and viscous hit his ass, and then Jack’s hand began rubbing the flesh between his entrance and balls. Chell gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. Jack’s other hand made its way around his softening erection and began stroking. Lost in the rhythm, focused on keeping upright, he felt Jack’s thumb circle his entrance a few times before pushing a finger inside. Chell let a whine escape him. He didn’t date talk. He couldn’t move left or right, constrained by the tub, and pushing back would just drive the digit further into him. Completely trapped, he let a tear escape him, and his body was assaulted relentlessly. Jack had fit his whole finger in, and began rotating it, bending it slightly as he went along. It hadn’t hurt, and Chell just felt an uncomfortable pressure along with a sense of intrusion. Just as he began to get used to the sensation, he felt another finger get forced in, this time more painfully. Once it was inside, he felt the fingers begin moving, scissoring inside of him. For a moment, he felt nauseous, sweat appearing on his forehead. The hand around his cock didn’t relent, and soon the discomfort was replaced by arousal. The fingers inside of him began to thrust in and out with the same rhythm, and he began panting again. He felt his cock start leaking. A few thrusts later, the fingers moved slightly and hit something inside of him that make him loudly moan in pleasure. It made his toes curl, and a shudder ran through his body. Chell thought he heard a chuckle in his ear, and Jack continued thrusting, hitting that spot over and over again. He heard more moans escape him every time the fingers reached deep inside, and an orgasm building at the base of his cock.

Suddenly, they were removed, along with the hand around his dick. Involuntarily, Chell whined at the loss. He felt Jack stand up and exit the tub, and in the corner of his eye he saw the man shed his wet jeans, clinging to his skin. Jack then shut the water, and lifted Chell out of the tub. For a moment, Chell wondered how the man could constantly pick him with no effort, but his eyes soon fell on his own skinny, starved frame pressed against Jack’s toned chest. Jack kicked the door open, and carried him through, making his way to a bedroom, and dropping Chell on a large bed. He stepped away only to grab a bottle from the bedside drawer.

Using his window of opportunity, Chell began crawling away from Jack, and off the bed, kicking as hard as he could. He just needed to make it to the door, then downstairs, and outside. Someone would be willing to help him. He barely made progress, when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him back. He was then tossed onto his back, coming face to face with Jack’s grin. He tried to push the man away, but Jack effortlessly grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them to the bed, above his head.

Jack, still holding onto his ankle, pulled his leg up, resting it against his shoulder.

“No, please don’t!”

Jack had squirted a stream of lube onto his exposed entrance, tossing the bottle aside without a word. Chell felt tears begin to form once again, this time in earnest, dripping down his cheeks. Within seconds, he was sobbing relentlessly.

“Please, stop! Don’t do this. Please”

Jack positioned himself, and Chell felt his hard cock press against his hole.

“No! Stop!”

Chell felt it breach his tight ring of muscle, slowly, and painfully.

“Fuck…” Chell was breathless. It was a full minute before he felt Jacks balls hit the back of his ass, and the man exhaled in content.

It hurt, the horrible sensation seemed to burn him from inside. He full, stretched beyond belief, and tried to wiggle away from the intrusion. Jack held him firmly in place, sliding a hand to Chell’s cock, and gently stroking it, using brief, light touches, brining him back to full hardness.

Jack then began to rock his hips slowly, in tandem with the movement of his hand. He looked down at Chell and shifted his body slightly. The next thrust had hit the same spot inside him from before, releasing a slutty, loud moan, and making his legs wrap around Jack involuntarily. His mind went blank, the pain was gone, or at least pushed to the back of his mind, and it was replaced by waves of pleasure coursing through him. Satisfied, Jack gradually began to speed up his movements, wrapping his had around Chell’s cock tightly. His movements became more and more aggressive, until he settled on a harsh, fast pace. Chell was reduced to a mess of moans and heavy breaths, his thoughts incoherent.

“Yeah, you fucking whore. You love having this dick inside of you” Jack breathed into his ear. Chell let out a weak, “no, you’re wrong” between breaths. He was becoming more and more overwhelmed, an orgasm quickly building in his gut. “You love it when your master uses you, fills your tight little hole with his cock”. Chell moaned again, managing a singe, “no”. He was now in a limbo between moaning in pleasure and sobbing uncontrollably. Both emotions seemed equally intense, and present. 

“Remember who you belong to, who your master is”, Jack had sped up his pace, brutally ramming into his slave. Chell felt his cock twitch, and his muscles began to spasm around Jack’s dick. “Now come for me, like the good little slut that you are.” With those words, accompanies by a rough and intense thrust, Chell exploded all over Jack’s hand with a load scream. A little later, Jack let out a breathy moan, and came too. Chell felt his ass filled with hot cum, filling him, coating his insides. 

After catching his breath, Jack leaned close, pressing their stomachs together. He licked Chell’s parted lips, sticking his tongue between them, pulling the man in for a long kiss. It felt intrusive, and incredibly possessive. When it was over, Jack pulled out, earning another small whimper. He stood up and wiped his hand with a tissue, before quickly leaving the room and making his way downstairs, leaving Chell panting and confused in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is. As always, I appreciate any feedback. :D This is my first time writing one of these, so hopefully it's just going to get better and better as I hopefully get somewhat competent. <3


	3. Chapter 3

Chell laid in bed, in shock over what had happened. He just wanted to crawl underneath the blankets and never come out. He couldn’t believe he had acted like he did, and he definitely didn’t think he could face Jack again. He knew there was no sense in being embarrassed in front of Jack of all people, but it didn’t make him any less reluctant to see the man.

Was that what his life was going to be like from now on? Or was this just the beginning of what he’d have to endure? Chell had shuddered, wondering if he could slip into the shower without repercussions. He felt dirty, somehow tainted all over. After a few short minutes, he decided he could at the very least no longer tolerate laying in the bed helpless. Everything around him was wet and cold, which was not surprising considering Jack did not bother drying either of them off before making his way to the bedroom. His hair dripped cold water, and his skin felt clammy and shriveled. Summoning all his strength, Chell made his way out of bed, only to be greeting by a sharp pain shooting up his backside. Stumbling to the floor with a yell, he managed to at least catch himself with outstretched arms. Mere seconds later, he heard loud footsteps rushing up the stairs. Jack had appeared in front of him, fully dressed in comfortable looking sweatpants and a T-shirt. Chell wondered if he would be given new clothes, of if he would have to settle for the undoubtfully soaking wet attire he left in the bathroom. Jack had lifted him up, sitting him on the bed.

A flash of pure frustration shot up Chell’s spine at Jack’s continued insistence on manhandling him. Of course, as Jack delicately placed him on top of the bed, taking care of his sores, he had to quietly admit that the term madhandle was not exactly accurate. That is if he disregarded all the times he had tried to run. The bitter feeling didn’t go away regardless. He knew the months on the road hadn’t been kind to him in terms of weight loss. Still, the way Jack had possessively, albeit gently, moved him from place to place as if he was made of straw made him nauseous. He felt like a doll being played with. Briefly disappearing into the bathroom, Jack returned with a large, fluffy towel, and wrapped it around Chell’s shaking frame. He had brought another towel with him, and wrapped it around Chell’s hair, meticulously drying the strands.

Chell tried his best not to shrink away from the touch, sitting perfectly still, arms wrapped around himself protectively.

“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked, stroking his hair carefully. Chell wasn’t sure what to say, but something told him being honest wouldn’t be a good strategy. He scoffed at the thought of letting his rapist know that he was feeling absolutely disgusted, violated and frankly, angry. That he was planning an escape route the second the sun went down. That he was metaphorically beating himself up mercilessly for sleeping through the night before instead of running as fast as he could through the cold, but free desert air.

He responded with a quite “Sore”.

“It’ll be easier when you learn to relax more. But I probably have an advil somewhere…Give me the towel”, Jack extended his arm, receiving the wet fabric, and strolled to the bathroom. He came out a minute later with a glass of water and a pill. Handing it to Chell, he smiled “Come on, lets go watch a movie or something. I haven’t been home in weeks, I need a chill night”. He headed out the room, and downstairs. Chell hesitated for a moment and followed. He considered saying that a chill night doesn’t usually entail raping a man you enslaved, but kept his mouth shut. He had been surprised how gentle Jack had been with him, despite the pure fury he saw in his eyes on occasion. He didn’t want to think about it, but when he first realized where the situation was headed, he wholeheartedly expected to be tied up in a basement somewhere and fucked until he was no longer able to breathe. Being fed, bathed and left in bed, no matter how fucked up each of those ended up at the end, was more than he expected. Regardless, Chell was still sore, and honestly didn’t want to be hurt any more than he had. Besides, he’d need his strength if he was to make a run for it that night. Chell made his way downstairs slowly and stood at the entrance of the living room. Jack was looking through a cupboard in the kitchen. Without looking away from his search, Jack called out, “I’ll be right there. You can sit on the couch for tonight.”

Chell shot him a questioning look, briefly wondering what the man had meant, and where else he would sit otherwise. Before he could move, Jack looked at him, holding an un-popped bag of microwave popcorn. “Actually no. Come here and help me with this”.

“Can I go get my clothes?”, Chell looked down at his apparent nudity, realizing he had maintaining his decency subconsciously with his hands during the trip downstairs. 

“What? No. And stop covering yourself. I want to see all of you”

Chell stood in his spot, furious and embarrassed. Jack had been fully dressed their entire conversation and seemed to give no semblance of consideration for Chell’s dignity. Something in Jack’s tone, the way he had just dismissed the request as if it was a joke, had implied that the clothing wasn’t going to be an option. If Jack thought he was going to give up any sense of humanity so easily he was sorely mistaken. Despite his anger, Chell didn’t feel confident enough to, or particularly wanted to get his wet, dirty clothes from the bathroom floor. Some semblance of a self preservation instinct had also urged him not to disobey a direct order, considering what had happened the last time he had. In an act of admittedly childish rebellion, he dashed over to the couch and grabbed a decorative pillow, holding it against his crotch before making his way into the kitchen. As far as clothes went, it had ways to go, but at least the fabric covered his groin fully. Chell angrily snatched the popcorn bag from the counter and through it in a microwave he found nearby, slamming the door shut, and mashing the 30 second button a few times. For a few brief moments, watching the time count down, he felt victorious. Immature, stubborn and stupid, but nevertheless victorious. Until he heard Jack’s voice from behind him. Cold in anger, but with a hint of amusement that made it so much more terrifying.

“And what the absolute fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Before Chell could form a coherent sentence, he felt Jack’s hand wrap around the top of his neck, just above his collar. His grip was firm and tense, Chell gasped in pain before being dragged backwards. Jack was holding him up, and Chell’s found himself standing on his tip toes in attempt to maintain balance and ease the pain. He had dropped the pillow, and tried to claw at Jack, but soon found a now painfully familiar hand wrapping around his wrists.

He felt himself roughly pushed towards the staircase, with no choice but to keep walking. He stumbled on the way, and up the stairs, hitting his knees on the hardwood floors. Jack didn’t let up his grip, relentlessly pulling him towards the bedroom, before unceremoniously pushing him onto the bed. Chell found himself stumbling forward, crashing onto the mattress, the wet fabric coarse and unpleasant on his skin. He had realized he was sobbing, unsure on when he had begun. He hurt. His neck felt strained, his knees scraped, he muscles tense. He was shocked at how quickly it had all happed, how quickly he went from being cocky in the kitchen to crying on the mattress, rubbing his neck for solace, his whole body hurting. In the corner of his eye he saw Jack slam shut a drawer of a nearby dresser and make his way towards the bed. Chell felt the mattress dip behind him. Just like that, blind panic overtook him, and he began screaming.

“No! Don’t! Please don’t! No”

He felt Jack grab his wrists again, roughly yanking them behind him. Still pinned to the bed, and laying on his stomach, he began to struggle. A harsh slap on his ass stopped him for a moment, but he continued trying to wiggle out of Jack’s grasp. A few moments later, he felt metal wrap around his wrist, and a heard a click. The other wrist soon followed, and he felt Jack step away. Wiggling his hands experimentally, Chell realized they had been handcuffed behind his back, a short chain connecting his wrists together. He laid there panting.

“How do you still not grasp this? I own you. When I tell you to do something, you do it: no questions, no complaints. Absolutely no doing the exact fucking opposite of what I told you to do. You now exist only for my enjoyment.” Chell felt a hand grab his ass possessively, hearing a whimper escape his lips. Leaning over, Jack continued “You belong to me. Your body is mine. What I want to do to it, when I want to see it is not up to you. Understood?”

Chell nodded into the pillow. Jack’s weight hurt his bound wrists, and the hand gripping his ass was beginning to throb. Having him this close, saying what he was made Chell’s skin crawl. He wanted the man away from him as fast as his could.

“Say it. Say ‘yes master I belong to you’” 

“Yes…master” Chell chocked out, breaking out into tears again. That seemed to be enough, and Jack stepped away.

“Stand up”, Jack said firmly. After a bit of awkward struggling, Chell managed to get himself off the bed without his hands, and stood looking it Jack.

“You will be punished for this”, Jack had stepped forward, slowly tracing a line with his hand from Jack’s collarbone to the tip of his dick. Chell whimpered, frustrated at his inability to cover up or protect himself. The handcuffs behind his back pushed his chest outwards, leaving him completely exposed. He painfully realized that had been Jack’s intention. “After the movie.”

They made their way downstairs, landing in front of the TV. Jack had instructed Chell to sit on the couch, and finished the popcorn in the kitchen, wiped Chell’s face with a tissue, and loaded up a DVD into the reader before settling in next to him, their shoulders touching. As the movie began playing, Jack wrapped his arm around Chell’s shoulders. Chell sat as still as he could, before giving in and sinking into the cushion. He was exhausted. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried that much, or the last time he had simply felt that much in a single day. He hadn’t had time to process anything that had happened since the night before properly. He briefly wondered how he would handle something like this before the world had ended. He imagined getting kidnapped after staying late at work one day and ending up in some stranger’s basement, wondering how long it would take for him to lose his mind completely. Although he used to have something to lose back then. He had hated what happened, hated Jack for everything he did, but he had to admit that without him, he would most likely be dead. It didn’t mean he was at all grateful. Chell’s thoughts were interrupted by a popcorn piece being pushed between his lips. He opened his mouth hesitantly. 

Over the next hour, Jack continued to feed him popcorn, while the film played on. Chell tried to focus on the mindless comedy in front of him instead of the embarrassment of sitting nude on the couch while a stranger hand fed him. His hands began to ache from the awkward angle. He finally saw Jacks hand approach his mouth again and felt a finger slip between his lips. He held his breath and the finger pushed deeper into his mouth, and then slowly pull out, only to return joined by another digit, slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth. Chell didn’t move, hoping his lack of reaction would deter Jack from doing anything further. After circling around his lips, exploring his mouth fully, the hand retreated, dripping in spit.

Only to trail down to his dick, making a few circles his navel on its way. Jack teased him with barely there touches, ghosting over his crotch. Chell began to protest but didn’t dare to say anything past an inaudible ‘don’t’. He focused on the movie, trying to ignore Jack’s touches, but soon couldn’t keep his eyes off the hand lightly stroking him up and down. He realized his was hard, cursing to himself quietly, which only seemed to encourage Jack, who wrapped his hand around his cock firmly. Chell let out low moan, which became his undoing, as more and more sounds escaped him. He had bitterly noticed that Jack was doing what he had done to himself in the bathroom before. Soon, he was panting shamelessly, grinding his hips into the couch.

Suddenly, Jack let go and stood up. With a quick “Stay right there”, he promptly made his way up the stairs. Chell thought about running to the front door, wondering if he could open the lock with his teeth, but dismissed the idea quickly. Jack was already making his way back, two small items that Chell couldn’t make out in hand. He pulled Chell up to his feet, and turned him around before dropping on the couch, thus maneuvering Chell onto his lap. Chell balanced himself, his knees spread, feeling Jack’s hard erection poking him through the man’s pants. Jack reached around and began kneading his ass, as well as returning to his ministrations on Chell’s cock, painfully hard and dripping between them. Chell felt fingers close to his opening, and let out a shaky, pained gasp.

“Still sore?” Jack asked him. Chell froze, trying to think of a response. He was obviously still sore, somehow more than just after the fact. He was definitely not going to say he was not hurting. However, he was terrified of saying anything that could be misconstrued as him denying Jack his body. He looked at Jack, his eyes betraying his confusion. Jack just smiled, ruffling Chell’s hair.

“Be honest.”

“Still hurts” Chell said, looking away.

“Thought so. Don’t be scared. What did I say about your disobedience?”

“That I will be punished.”

“When?”

“After the movie”

“And is the movie over?”

“No?”

“Alright, then this is not a punishment. I don’t want this to hurt”

Chell looked down at the man sitting under him. The first time had hurt, although not as much as he knew it could have. He was not sure if that was a punishment for his behaviour in the bath, or if it was simply the plan all along. It did not matter. The physical pain was never the forefront of his worries.

Jack reached over to a table next to this the couch where he had dropped the items he brought earlier. Looking at them closer, Chell realized one was a bottle of lube, which Jack promptly ignored. The second item was a black ring, coated in silicone, with a small protrusion on one end that extended upwards. Jack picked it up, pressing an invisible button on the side, and the device began to vibrate. He lowered it slowly around the tip on Chell’s cock, thick side down. Chell moaned, feeling the ring slide around him slowly, until it ended at the base of his dick, the vibrating bit pressing firmly against his balls. It felt a little tight and uncomfortable around him, but the vibrations sent shivers up his spine.

Jack looked him up and down and smiled. “Get on your knees.”

Chell just stared in horror. He was so tired of facilitating his own abuse, and this was ways beyond what he was willing to do. There was a difference between letting everything happen to him, albeit without a fight, and doing it himself.

“I can just fuck you if you want. I don’t particularly want it to hurt, but I am not picky. Not gonna waste lube on you either” Jack reached around and circled Chell’s entrance, pushing the tip of his finger inside. It felt like he was being torn apart.

“No! Don’t. I’ll do it” Chell pushed himself backwards, positioning himself on his knees between Jack’s spread legs. The man had really begun to acquire an arsenal of threats to use against him, to the point where he wasn’t sure the shock collar was even going to be a necessity. Chell swallowed, telling himself that he would simply have to do whatever he could to survive the day unharmed. Jack would have to sleep at some point, and then he would be able to sneak out, and make a run for it – and then it would all be over. None of that would happen, however, if he ended up too hurt to stand.

Jack hooked his thumb around the elastic band of his pants, and pushed them down slowly, releasing his erection. “See, even gonna make this easy for you.” Chell looked at the display in front of him, not sure how to approach it. He hadn’t gotten to see Jack when he fucked him the first time properly, and now he could barely believe at what had been inside of him. Jack’s cock was completely hairless, long and thick, slightly bigger than Chell’s own. It was also another mans penis, that he was now expected to put inside oh himself. He closed his eyes, giving himself a pep talk. All he needed to do was stick it in his mouth and move a bit. He could manage a mediocre blow job. Hell, from what he’d heard a lot of people hated doing it with a partner they loved.

“Ever done this before?” Jack piped up. Chell shook his head.

“It’s not difficult. What the hell, I am feeling nice, if you get me off before the film ends, I am not going to punish you tonight”

For someone who was supposed to be his master, Jack was giving him a lot of choices. Both options had always sounded awful, and it was clear what Jack guiding him towards, but they were choices. Or threats, definitely threats, Chell thought bitterly. The prospect of being left alone for the day, however, was appealing. Chell felt dirty even considering it, but soon realized he was going to have to try and make it good. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, letting his mouth envelope just the tip of Jack’s cock, looking up at the man with doe eyes. The ring around his own dick was still vibrating away, keeping him aroused, making him whimper whenever he leaned backwards. He sucked on the head of Jack’s dick experimentally, circling his tongue around it. When he felt more comfortable with the concept, Chell leaned in and allowed the whole length to enter his mouth, until he felt a tickle of his gag reflex. Jack moaned in approval. Chell continued sucking, using his tongue to draw small circles, along the underside of Jack’s cock. He gradually began speeding up the tempo, allowing the dick to hit the back of his throat. He gagged, pulling back, and gasping for air. Jack didn’t say anything, sitting back patiently. Once he regained his composure, Chell went back to his task, tasting salty precum leaking out of Jack’s cock. He continued thrusting the cock in and out of his mouth, moaning around it when the vibrations of the ring became too intense. He continued for a while, gaging Jack’s reaction and adjusting accordingly A bit later, he felt Jack’s hand wrap around his hair gently, and begin moving his head, first simply tracing Chell’s own movement. He felt the dick in his mouth twitch, and Jack began trusting roughly, pulling his hair. Chell struggled to breath, but soon he felt his head get pushed down firmly, and a hot liquid hit the back of his throat, filling his mouth. Jack had stopped moving, leaning back, still keeping a firm grasp on Chell’s hair. At a loss, and getting desperate for air, Chell swallowed. At that, Jack let him go, letting Chell sit back, panting.

Behind him, the movie credits began rolling.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. And I’m not gonna spank you, as promised.”

Chell almost laughed, imagining getting spanked. He wasn’t sure what the punishment would be for his outburst but felt a bit cheated that he spent the evening being worried because of a spanking.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of the rest of your punishment though”

“What?” Chell asked, scared and confused. He was told he was off the hook, that he was gonna be fine.

“Don’t worry, you’re already doing it. You’re going to spend the next three days like this, with that ring around your dick and those cuffs on your wrists…Do you understand why?”

“Because I disobeyed you by covering myself up”

“And?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because you belong to me, and that’s how I want to see you. Your hands tied behind your back, your cock hard and dripping for me. All day long”

Chell bowed his head, defeated, but already reconsidering his escape plan. He wondered if Jack would take his bonds of for bed, or if he really would have to wait three days to be untied at all. He wondered if he could find they key himself, or if he could break the handcuffs. He wondered how the next three days would treat him.

“Now get up and follow me, I gotta make us dinner.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chell knelt on the floor while Jack cooked dinner. He was exhausted beyond belief and was surprisingly glad when Jack ordered him to kneel in the corner of the kitchen. Sure, it had been humiliating, but he did not think he could stand for longer than a few minutes. Now, without any distractions, the pressure on his cock became painful. He tried to focus on anything else, eyes searching the kitchen for anything, but his mind kept darting back to his aching groin. It became harder to bear, and he found himself taking long, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

“That’s probably starting to hurt, yeah?”, Jack asked, looking over from his pot of boiling pasta.

Chell just nodded.

“Bet you wanna come so bad.” Chell blushed, but after a pause, nodded, looking firmly at the kitchen tiles. He didn’t think he could sit through a night, or even a few hours left like this. He was not sure what he wanted – the ring off, the vibrations stronger, or if he just wanted Jack to touch him again. Of course, he realized that all options other than the ring gone, along with Jack, were absolutely insane. He absolutely did not want Jack to wrap his long, slender fingers around him. For him to touch him with confident, long strokes. Chell tried to shake the thought. He could not believe he had just nodded. Yet, he didn’t think Jack leaving forever was in the cards – and god he wanted the painful tingling in his cock to go away. He hasn’t been that hard for that long his entire life, his body was begging for release.

“Come on, speak up. You’re gonna have to convince me”

“Yes”, Chell said, almost inaudibly. When Jack didn’t move, but continued looking at him, he added “Please”. Jack seemed unimpressed, and Chell, with his cheeks turning crimson, “Master.”

“Better. But do you really think you deserve permission to come? Think you’ve been good enough tonight?”

Chell gritted his teeth, feeling cheated that his humiliating admission had not earned him any progress. Jack’s mocking tone made him more ashamed. Knowing the response that was expected of him, he shook his head.

“Right.” Seeing the desperation on Chell’s face, Jack softened a bit, “I’ll take it off while we eat” 

Jack painstakingly finished cooking washed the dishes, and plated the food, methodically placing silverware on the table, and putting away unused ingredients. Chell kneeled, panting hard. He wasn’t sure how long it was taking, but it felt like an eternity. It seemed like Jack deliberately took his time with everything. Finally, when the table was set, cutlery arranged, glasses filled with water, and chairs pushed out, Jack began to approach him, only to waltz past, out of the kitchen. Chell whined, unsure of what to do, and waited. The smell of food had filled the kitchen, and he realized he was starving – and still painfully horny. For a brief moment, all he wanted was Jack to be there and give him what he needed. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted more – the food, a handjob or the vibrator off. He just wanted him to come back.

His wish was granted, and Jack reappeared, setting an object on the counter. Chell quickly recognized it as a butt plug. Beside it, Jack placed a sleek black remote. Chell stared at it in horror, as the man squatted down. Jack wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few gentle strokes. Chell whimpered pathetically. The taller man had grasped the ring around the base and painstakingly slowly maneuvered it off. Chell found himself moaning shamelessly as the ring slid off him, grazing the tip of his dick, and making him shudder. Jack had turned it off, and ducking out for a second, left it in the living room. Panting, finally relieved, but still painfully hard, Chell attempted to regain his composure, closing his eyes. When his breath returned to normal, he heard Jack’s voice.

“Stand up, and lean over the counter”, he obeyed, legs shaking. “spread your legs”

Chell did, and as he let his forehead touch the cool marble, he tried a quiet “Please don’t”, sure it would not succeed. “I took the ring off, but I am not letting you off that easy.” He felt lube being poured over his hole. The cool liquid actually felt nice against his sore flesh. Jack had put his hand on his back, pushing him down, and he felt the base of the plug press against him. It was small and thin, but still hurt. He was breathing heavily, eyes glued shut, writhing against the table. He felt himself stretch, feeling every bit of the plastic entering him. After the thickest part made its way in, the rest slid past the muscle easily. He felt full, not stretched like he did when they fucked, but still strange.

He heard it before he felt it, the sound of a palm hitting skin, a loud smack resonating through the kitchen. Almost as an afterthought, his ass flared in pain. Before he could react, a second smack landed on the opposite side, making him gasp. The third one landed in the middle, pushing the plug deeper inside of him. Letting out a wail, Chell pressed his face against the counter. The plug grazed the spot inside of him that made him want to scream in pleasure and combined with the sudden intense pain of the impact. His ass burned, the spots that were slapped radiated heat. Another smack came soon after, followed by the fourth, continuing the pattern. Each was more painful than the previous one, overlapping one other. Chell was sure his ass was crimson, but the slapping continued. After the tenth hit, he felt Jack’s arm depart from his back, and Jack’s body heat disappeared behind him. Panting on the counter, covered in sweat, Chell barely registered the man’s command to get up, but pushed himself from the counter regardless. His legs wobbled slightly.

“Sit down”

Chell looked at the chair and at himself, unsure at how the two shall meet. He slowly approached it, and tried to gently lower himself on the chair. It hurt. His weight pushed the plug deeper inside of him, pushing against his prostate. His legs pushed into the floor trying to take some weight off his burning backside. After a bit, he found a position that didn’t make him want to scream in pain, and set perfectly still, every breath radiating burning pain through his backside.

Jack effortlessly settled on the chair next to him, and grinned disarmingly. Chell found the courage to speak.

“I thought you weren’t gonna hit me”

Bringing a forkful of spaghetti to his mouth, Jack shrugged. “Changed my mind”

A heavy silence filled the room. Chell looked at the plate of pasta in front of him, wondering how Jack expected him to proceed.

“Don’t worry, this wasn’t as much of a punishment as a…demonstration. A preview, I guess. I don’t know, I thought the threats were becoming a bit empty. Trust me though, when I punish you proper, you’ll know.” Jack swallowed another forkful of pasta. “Just worry about not giving me a reason to”

He reached over, sinking a fork into Chell’s food, before brining it to the smaller man’s lips.

After the meal was done, they made their way upstairs, slowly and painfully. The mattress in the bedroom was bare, and Chell wondered when Jack had time to take off the sheets. He stood in the corner of the bedroom as Jack prepared the bed and walked over to the drawer. Chell recoiled immediately, and Jack pulled out a new contraption. They were leather shackles, connected with a silver chain. The underside was soft, padded velvet. Buckles ran around each of the restraints, a small lock dangling from each of them. He had also produced a long chain, a bigger lock on dangling on the end.

Waltzing over to the bed, Jack looped the chain around a gap in the headboard, locking it into a circle. He then approached Chell.

“Turn around”

Chell whimpered pathetically, unsure of what came over him. He had lost all pride, no longer concerned about maintaining his composure. He thought he was exhausted hours ago, that he could not handle any more, and yet Jack came up with more and more ways to torture him.

“Relax, I’m just gonna replace your cuffs. Unless you want bare metal around your wrists for three days.” Chell turned, slightly reassured. He in no way trusted the man, but the prospect of being more comfortable outweighed the fear. “I am gonna take these off” Jack said, tugging at the metal cuffs around his wrists. “Obviously, don’t try anything.” Jack unlocked the cuffs, letting them slide of his hands. Chell didn’t move. He didn’t even think about moving. His wrists were sore, his muscled whining at being in the same position for too long.

“Jack?” he asked, tentatively. Jack did not respond, walking away to dispose of the cuffs. “Master?” He tried again, desperate.

“Yes?”, Jack smiled.

“Can I stretch my hands out? Just for a second. They hurt. Please?”

Jack paused for a moment, as if shocked by the question. “Sure, just don’t make me regret it”

Chell moved his arms out, getting the circulation flowing back into his hands. The pain faded, and while still stiff, he felt better. When Jack appeared behind him, he silently returned his hands behind his back, letting Jack fit the leather around his wrists, and lead him to the bed, where he attached the long chain to the one between his wrists, before settling in bed himself. The new cuffs were soft against his skin, and comfortable, the chain between them long enough to allow Chell to move his wrists around.

Jack stripped, and laid on his back, resting Chell’s head on his shoulder, arm wrapped around the smaller man. He reached his other hand down, grabbing the base of the plug and moving it gently, until Chell gasped in pleasure. He traced a line to his cock, stroking him to full hardness again, regaining the erection that disappeared during his spanking. When Chell was hot and whimpering underneath him, he abruptly pulled away, turning the lights off and pulling Chell closer, and shutting his eyes. Chell himself, despite his state, drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

***

Chell felt good. Really good. He was laying on something soft. The air around him gentle and warm. On top of that, he was dripping with arousal. Something from deep within him was pulsating, making him moan and shiver. His cock felt amazing, a buzzing sensation radiating from the base through his entire groin. He had realized he had been moaning loudly, little tremors rising through his chest. He didn’t care, he felt unbelievable and didn’t ever want his beautiful dream to end. He sensed something inside of him stir, and the pleasant vibrations retreating, and whimpered at the loss. Something replaced it instantly, and he felt it enter him. Hot and sleek, throbbing deeper inside of him than before. It pressed against a spot deep in him, making his toes curl as an orgasm overtook him, making him shudder with a loud, low moan. His mind, still not fully conscious, went completely blank, the only things that existed was the pleasure within him. When he came to, he realized his body was getting rocked back and forth, something thrusting in and out. He felt hands kneading his hips.

Chell’s eyes snapped open, awareness slamming back full force. Jack was on top of him, inside of him. Fucking him. He was in bed, still tied to the headboard, hands behind his back. His ass was propped on a pillow, lifting it in the air. He looked down to see a splatter of come across his stomach and chest. The cock ring from the day before was secured at the base of his dick, vibrating away.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Chell screamed as he tried to get the man off, writhing away, using his legs for leverage. Jack backed off, stepping off the bed. Chell was left on the bed alone, still bound.

“I am going to give you ten seconds to remember where you are, and who you are.” He said calmly. The steely look he gave Chell made the smaller man freeze. He let out a quiet, but definitive “fuck” only reserved for occasions where a person knows they had badly and irrevocably fucked up. He could not spend the day reconciling his mistake, undergoing Jack’s various punishments. Something told him the first day had only been a practice round, and the man had way more in store for him.

“I am sorry,” Chell said, his body going limp. After a second thought he added, “Master”. The word seemed to always placate Jack’s anger, at least for now, and Chell was hoping the novelty had not worn off yet. His stomach sank at the realization that Jack had not told him to use the title, other than angrily when tying him up. He blamed his newly developed self preservation instinct, but the tinge of shame didn’t leave.

Jack stepped forward again, positioning himself at Chell’s entrance. He didn’t put up a fight, letting the man spread his legs. Jack slowly pushed himself inside.

“Good. Now I want you to moan and whimper for me. Show me how much you love this.”

Jack stretched his slave open, sinking deep inside. To his approval, Chell moaned loudly. Jack soon settled on a pace - slow, long, and careful strokes that brought up more and more approving sounds.

Chell closed his eyes, trying to focus on not looking absolutely disgusted. He knew his face was a grimace of repulsion and fear whenever Jack touched him, whatever approval he showed wrestled from him painfully. He also knew that if he was to walk away from the bed unscathed, he would need to reproduce his previous behaviour. Of course, it was easy to pretend to enjoy whatever happened when he was unconscious and unaware. He could almost hear the gears in his head turning.

Chell thought about imagining someone else, maybe an actress or a porn star from back in the day. A girl he knew from work. Of course, it was difficult to imagine a girl, when someone had stuck a sizable and impossible to ignore cock in his ass. He thought about a strap on – the girl from work, a short, skinny brunette, with a strap-on wrapped around her waist. His cock gave an approving twitch, groans escaping him whenever she thrust in. He knew she was a freak from the moment they met. Maybe they had made a bet. Or a trade off. She pegged him and she’d agree to anal. He claimed that was the only reason he was doing this, but he was secretly enjoying it, glad he decided to be adventurous. His cock was soon hard and leaking, his moans loud and unrestrained. She looked down at him, playing with her tits, a wicked smile on her face.

“Open your eyes, and stop thinking so hard”, an undeniable male voice said, and Chell parted his eyelids. The hot brunette was gone, replaced by Jack. He towered above him, lost in extasy. His body was lean and toned, his muscles glistened slightly in the yellow light of the early morning sun. His strong arms wrapped around Chell’s frame, fingers calloused from days in the wasteland. His was tan, with little spots of sun damage around his strong, wide shoulders. Jack’s lips were parted slightly, revealing a chipped incisor, probably damaged in a crazy fight. His eyes were half closed, long eyelashes draping over his eyes. His wavy hair, swept over to one side, rocked with his movements. His whole body was thrusting into him slowly, moving in a wave, until with a low moan, he leaned forward, coming deep inside his slave.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the after glow. Chell felt a hand play with his hair, tucking it behind his ears. Jack leaned in and gave him a gentle, long kiss, before pulling out slowly. Reaching over to the nightstand, he retrieved the plug, gently pushing it into the still loose, leaking hole. He got up, stretching in satisfaction, a calm smile on his lips.

“Good boy. Stay right here, I’ll make breakfast”


	5. Chapter 5

Chell found himself alone and staring at the ceiling once again – he had noticed himself doing that a lot lately, but Jack had given him ample reasons to. His eyes trailed down to his stomach, stains drying on his abs. Chell cringed -- both out of disgust and confusion. He knew he wasn’t gay – and even if he was gay, bi or whatever - Jack was definitely not hot. Jack was a crazy, kidnapping rapist son of a bitch. And yet he had just spent the morning admiring the man’s physique with doe eyes. One minute he was imagining a hot co-worker, and the next he his eyes were open and he was admiring Jack’s rugged body. He’d heard of Stockholm syndrome, but was sure it was supposed to make victims sympathise with their kidnappers, not get them hot and bothered for them.   
Chell tried to rationalize his sudden attraction - if he could even call it that. He knew that Jack had been playing unfairly from the start. For one, keeping him continuously aroused, making sure Chell was always hard. The cock ring, still vibrating, wrapped around his dick just served to reinforce the thought. He wondered why someone like Jack, perfectly willing to force himself onto someone would bother with making it good for him. One thing was clear, Jack was clearly an expert at manipulating him, from acting caring and gentle between his assaults to playing with his body to get any result he wished. And it worked. It all worked.   
Chell wondered if he was getting some sort of fucked up Pavlovian response. Jack made him aroused and horny, and he learned to associate the man with those feelings. It didn’t really make sense, and Chell wished he had paid more attention to his liberal college electives. He had taken psychology at some point – or was it anthropology? He had no idea. He bitterly realized he felt like a dog – someone has given him food and shelter and he was suddenly head over heels for him, no matter what. Chell knew that it was complicated than that butsstill hated his brain’s instinctual response.   
Sinking into the mattress, he decided to be a little less complacent, and a lot more careful from then on, and focus on not only escaping, but escaping with his dignity intact. He had been giving in too easily. His teeth gritted in an attempt to make his face an expressionless mask. Still, Chell stared at the ceiling, waiting for Jack to return, only the clatter downstairs for company.  
When Jack came back upstairs, he was practically bouncing around the room, good mood evident on his face. While Chell wouldn’t peg him for a serious person, but the lack of inhibitions, the sense of pure joy that had radiated from him that Chell never expected to see. He had shed the sweatpants he wore to make breakfast, throwing on a pair of well-worn jeans and a t-shirt. After going through his morning rituals, he finally came up to the bed, key in hand, to unlock Chell’s bindings, before leading him to the kitchen.   
The breakfast was uneventful – Chell sat their fuming while being fed pieces of omelet, trying to ignore the sticky mess on his stomach, along with the mess he was undoubtfully making on the chair underneath him. Keeping the food down became more and more of a chore. When the last bit was gone, and Jack stood up to pile the dishes in the sink, Chell spoke.   
“Can I use the bathroom?”   
Jack, wordlessly, lead them both towards the washroom. As they stepped inside, a wave of panic washed over Chell, knowing the last time he had been in the room. Trying to calm down, he stepped towards the toilet. One look at Jack told him that that getting untied, or having Jack leave were not an option, so with his face turning scarlet, he sat down. When he was done, Jack stepped behind him and angled him towards the sink. Chell looked at himself, for the first time in forever. His hair was a tangled mess, matted in the back. His neck and chest were flushed, a few hickies peppered the flesh. Chell wondered when he got them, his stomach turning at the memory of the morning. He tried to will himself to pass out the first time Jack had fucked him, but having been unconscious through the experience was so much worse. He had no idea what Jack had done to him, or how he slept through it. He was exhausted, but he always assumed the months he had spent out in a wasteland had made him alert. He cringed at the idea of his brain feeling safe with Jack and letting his guard down in his home.   
Jack stood behind him, breathing down his neck. He was barely an inch taller than Chell himself but was so much more confident in his stature he seemed to tower above him, his arms wrapped around Cell protectively. Chell tried to squirm out of Jack’s grasp. Jack in turn, had grabbed a went washcloth, training it down Chell’s abdomen, keeping eye contact with the smaller man through the mirror. Chell felt sick to his stomach, the combination of shock, fatigue, and disgust suddenly too much to handle. He wasn’t sure what to think or do anymore – why he wanted to trust Jack so much but at the same time very reasonably despised the man. He knew he needed to get out of there, he could not stay in the tiny room with Jack anymore. Before he could act, another wave of nausea hit and he found himself over the toilet, retching.   
“What the fuck?”, Jack recoiled, in surprise, before quickly kneeling on the floor, a reassuring arm sliding around Chell’s shoulders.  
“Don’t touch me”   
Surprisingly, Jack backed off. He got up and made his way out the door. When Chell’s breath returned to normal, Jack re-entered, careful draping a blanket over the smaller man.   
“Are you okay? Are you sick?”  
“Stop it. Stop acting like… like you give a shit”   
“I do give a shit.” Jack was crouching next ho him, a concerned hand landing on his shoulder. Jack reached out a hand, touching his forehead, testing for a fever. Chell recoiled, his back pressing against the wall.   
“Let go of me. I am not your fucking dog.”   
Jack just looked at him in confusion. “Listen, there are clearly some unresolved issues here”   
Chell’s eyes narrowed in anger. Of course, there were unresolved issues, he thought.   
“I really have to go take care of some things right now, but we will talk when I am back” Jack retreated, only to return a minute later, holding a pair of black leather cuffs. They looked like the one’s on Chell’s wrists, but larger, with a bigger chain between them. Jack knelt on the floor, grabbing the smaller man’s ankle from under him, and closing the cuff around it. Chell didn’t put up any resistance, letting Jack cuff his other leg, clicking the locks in place. The chain between the two cuffs was long enough to allow him to stand, and even walk with albeit small and careful steps. Another chain attached to the middle link and lead out the doorway. Jack pocketed the keys and stood up.   
“Remember, that collar will shock you if you’re further than 25 feet from this house. It will also shock you if the mic picks up anything over 80 decibels – that’s screaming level. Not that anyone will help you if they do hear you, I just don’t want you to disturb the neighbours. The shackles are more for your own good.”   
“For my own good?” Chell was still cowering in the corner, contempt in his eyes.   
“I think its perfectly normal human impulse to seek freedom – no matter how shitty it is out there, and even if it means certain death.”   
The two were silent, and Chell looked at his captor in confusion and horror. “You would kill me? When I run away?”   
“What? No. I just meant you suck at surviving. What are you gonna do out there on your own? You’d be lizard food by now if I didn’t show up.” Chell just looked down, ashamed. He had been smart, talented, hardworking. He had never been told he ‘sucked’ at something fundamentally important. “I would not try to see what happens if you try to run away though”  
“Listen, the faster you stop thinking about me as your captor and realize am a good master that takes care of you; the faster I can stop chaining you up all the time.” Jack stood up and smiled, “And just do it for fun”. With that, Jack reached between his legs, grabbing hold of the cock ring, still secured around his dick. Chell looked down to see Jack pressing a button on the side a few times, and felt it start to vibrate more intensely. He had almost forgotten about the ring, but now it back to being unignorable. Chell whimpered and pressed himself further to the wall.   
With that, he walked out of the bathroom, downstairs, and out the door.   
***  
When Jack returned in the evening, Chell was curled on the bed. He had tried everything throughout the day. The long chain attached to his shackles, which he discovered fastened into a very study radiator pipe, was only long enough to let him reach the top of the stairs. Confined to the resources of the second floor, he had clumsily opened every container he could, either with his teeth or backwards, with bound hands. After finding nothing useful, and plenty of locked drawers and trunks, he tried unsuccessfully to pick, break, and tear the cuffs on his wrists. When that didn’t work, he tried to awkwardly put on a pair of pants he found in the drawer but could not do it bound. He peeked into the drawer he saw Jack get all his toys, and after seeing it stuffed full of leather and silicone, shut it in horror. He chuckled realising that it was probably in fact what it looked like, and Jack probably did rob a sex shop.   
At some point, frustrated out of his mind by his leaking hard on, he tried to get off. He didn’t care about what he looked like, or where he was, for a brief moment all he wanted was come. It had to have been hours since Jack left. Without the use of his hands, he ended up rubbing against mattress in an attempt to get rid of his painfully hard erection. All he could think of was his leaking hardon, the vibrations travelling from the base of his dick all the way up his spine – hard enough to make breathy moans escape his lips, but not hard enough. It was like an itch he could not scratch, and he desperately humped the sheets to feel some sort of friction. Once he found the right angle, it didn’t take long. He came, splattering all over the mattress, but the vibrations didn’t stop. Whimpering, and moaning loudly he crashed on the bed as the little piece of silicone kept assaulting his softening cock. Soon, he was hard again. All he felt was a weird, blinding pain of overstimulation. It wasn’t exactly painful, but uncomfortable, making him want to squirm away from the ring. Soon, as he was breathing hard and fast, his eyes clenched tight, another orgasm overtook him, uncomfortable and forced. Sore, he laid on the bed, his eyes shut, trying to ignore the now entirely painful vibrations.   
He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but at some point, the ring slowed down and soon stopped – the battery dead. The physical pain was soon overshadowed by shame. He felt like a dog humping a mattress just to get off. His anger for Jack, and what the man had apparently turned him into overtook him. Tears welled in his eyes – he felt helpless, trapped. There was nothing he could do to leave, to stop Jack, to do anything. Even if he did manage to escape, he didn’t know where he would go, what he would do. He tried, and was doing well at, not thinking about his ‘friends’ during the last few days. He could not go back to them, even if he knew where they were. They had sold him out completely. Jack could have shot him that night, and his friends were okay with it. Chell tried to convince himself he would have done the same thing, and that they had no choice, that what Justin had done was the best for everyone. None of that worked. He was crying in earnest now. He’s never felt so alone, helpless, and lost in his entire life. And then, Jack entered the bedroom.   
He sat down on the edge of the bed, quietly, reaching out to put a comforting arm on Chell’s side.   
“Don’t you fucking touch me”   
Chell looked at the man, seething. He was alone, helpless and lost, and it was all Jack’s fault. He couldn’t just let him die in the desert, surrounded by the people he thought loved him. He had to ruin everything, drag him away, use him for his own fucked up desires.   
“You’re a mess.” Jack said, dropping his sympathetic demeanor. “Jesus Christ, come on let’s get you in the shower”, He grabbed shell by his forearm, attempting to drag the smaller man up.   
An almost animalistic scream escaped Chell as he recoiled in the opposite direction, sending him off the bed, and crashing to the floor. Through gritted teeth, clearly in pain, he growled “Stay away from me”   
“I am going to tell you this once. I don’t give a shit about how upset you are, you belong to me. And you cannot talk to me like that.” Jack stood up, irate.   
“Fuck you”   
Just like that, a shock ran through Chell’s entire body, dropping him to the floor. It hurt. It hurt way more than anything he had experienced before. The pain was almost indescribable – a shiver tearing through every nerve in his body, hot and painful. It lasted for a few seconds, before leaving him panting on the floor. His throat burned, his muscles ached.   
Jack towered above him, still furious. “I that’s how you want to play it, you ungrateful bitch”   
He stepped forward and yanked Chell up, causing him to cry out in pain. He unceremoniously slung the man over the bed, his legs dangling off. Chell’s face collided with the mattress, and he felt a wet spot of the sheet cling to his cheek. Gagging, he attempted to move, but leaned in, one hand gripping his throat from the back. Shell’s breath seemed to have gotten knocked out of him. Before he could recover, he felt vice like hands on his thighs, cool air hitting his exposed hole. Unceremoniously, he felt Jack’s dick slam into him, hard. It felt like he was getting torn apart, feeling every inch splitting him in two. Without a moment’s pause, he began thrusting, hard and fast. Chell cried out again as pain flared up his back. It was nothing like he’d ever experienced. Sure, the first time had hurt, but not like this. It was a mix of pleasure and pain, as unwilling as it had come. This was pure agony. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. All he could focus on was the dick tearing him open. His insides felt hot, the friction burning him from within. Jack pulled out, roughly slamming back in, his hands digging into Chell’s hips. Every thrust felt like his guts were getting pulled out and forced back. Jack didn’t seem to care, speeding up his tempo. He grabbed Chell’s hips, his nails drawing blood, and came. It felt like a bottle of sanitizer being squeezed over an open would inside of him, the hot liquid stinging his insides. Jack pulled out quickly, his come leaking out of Chell’s abused hole. He landed three rough, painful slaps on the man’s ass, just beside where little crescent shaped wounds were beginning to slowly leak blood. Without a word, he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.   
Jack returned what seemed like hours later, making his presence known but unceremoniously throwing Chell off the bed. He walked over to the radiator and grabbed the long chain attached to Chell’s cuffs, and moved the lock, reclipping it closer to the base. He left his slave only a bit of give, enough to let him lay down, but not much else.   
Jack stripped the bed, throwing the soiled wet sheet at Chell as an afterthought, before putting on fresh linen. He settled into the bed, and turned the light off, only the red blinking of the collar to illuminate the bedroom. Chell pressed himself into the corner of the room, although he soon realized that sitting hurt too much. Curled up on the floor, clutching the thin sheet, he fell into restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is back. We're gonna meet one of Jack's buddy pals in the next chapter, and it'll be less talking more fun :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chell woke up, moaning in pain. He was sore all over. On top of his injuries from the previous night, his back ached from sleeping on the hard floor. He limbs were asleep, and he whined as the blood flowed back through him. The curtains were open, spilling light into the bedroom. The bed was empty, but seconds later Jack entered the room. He wore a pair of jeans, but was otherwise nude. He walked to the bed, sitting down across from Chell’s covering form. A quick look at the clock showed that it was late afternoon. 

“Is there anything you want to say to me.”

Chell looked up, eyes narrow “Fuck off”

“I am so glad you’ve said that”, Jack smiled. He took a few steps forward and squatted down. Chell hadn’t noticed it before, but in his hands was a bowl, which he promptly placed on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was of cereal. He reached around Chell’s back, key in hand, and unlocked the chain keeping his hands behind his back, before promptly relocking it – now in front of him.

“Eat.”

Chell tried to get a hold of the bowl, his bindings didn’t allow of easy movement. There was no spoon, but he was hoping to bring the whole affair to his lips. He was starving. Before he could figure out a game plan at all, Jack stopped him.

“On your hands and knees. Like a dog”, Chell looked up at the man in contempt. He was getting tired of the pet references, not sure if they were meant to be plain derogatory or somewhat endearing. Regardless he was not about to go along with them.

Meanwhile, Jack palmed his pockets, clearly reaching for the dreaded remote. Just as he produced it, Chell gritted his teeth and knelt on the on floor.

“Wait, don’t. I’ll do it.” He maneuvered himself upward, standing on his hands and knees, parallel to the wall. Jack grinned, helpfully moving the bowl. Chell’s face was bright red with anger and embarrassment, but he dropped his head towards the food. Jack was standing behind him, and a few seconds later, he felt a hand slowly cup his ass, soon kneading it roughly. Chell at first tried to continue working o the meal, but soon was not longer trying to eat his breakfast, his breath coming out in quiet gasps.

“Don’t stop” Jack simply said, smacking him lightly. Chell forced himself to focus on the food, shutting his eyes as Jack possessively massaged his sore muscles. It was an awkward and entirely embarrassing task, and he felt milk dripping down his chin as he ate. “Just can’t keep my hands off you” Jack cooed.

Chell felt the sound of a plastic container popping open, and second later felt a thick and slick substance gently rubbed around his asshole. He gasped but forced his eyes to stay focused on the bowl in front of him. It felt thick and waxy, but smooth and kind of oily, and Chell soon recognized it as Vaseline. Last night had taken it’s toll, and the jelly felt incredible on sore skin. Jack continued to rub it in slow circles. He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensation.

“I could just fuck right here right now”, Chell’s eyes snapped open, and he realized he had lifted his ass in the air, arching his spine downwards. His legs were spread, and most importantly, he was half hard. “You make such a pretty little slut”

Unsure of a response, Chell stared at his mostly finished cereal bowl, frozen in place. “But we got things to do” Jack stepped away and was unlocking the various chains and bindings around Chell’s limbs.

When all that remained were the cuffs around his wrists, linked together by a singular chain. Chell realized he was feeling weirdly exposed- without all the leather, plastic and silicone covering him. The cuffs and toys didn’t exactly preserve his dignity, but they felt like some semblance of clothes. 

“Now, I am going to take these off” Jack said, pointing at the cuffs. “You’re going to put your hands behind your back and let me put the other ones on. No fuss” In hand, he had the pair Chell first wore, the plain metal handcuffs. “Understood?”

Chell nodded. He knew that regardless of his lack of cooperation, Jack was going to get the restraints onto him somehow. There was no point in running the risk of him making the cuffs too tight or changing his mind.

“Which reminds me, “Jack had knelt in front of him, carefully unlocking the leather cuffs, “how long did I say you were going to spend with these behind your back?”

“Three days” Chell said, feeling the satin slide off his wrists.

“But I took them off so you could eat. Do you think I should add this time to your punishment?” The leather hit the floor, and Chell let his arms be guided behind his back. He wished he could stretch his muscles -- having his arms in the same position for so long was tougher than he thought. He began to wonder if permanent damage could be caused by maintaining the same position for too long. While an array of other aches and feelings were constantly in the forefront of his mind, the distinct soreness in his forearms was becoming more and more present. He was hoping Jack wouldn’t start adding to his punishment, but he wasn’t even counting. He had no idea when it had officially began. Realized a response was expected of him, he muttered “I don’t know”

Jack smiled, “I don’t either. I think I won’t though – I might even cut it short. Maybe I’ll take them off tonight. But only if you show me you don’t need the extra day to really make it stick.” Chell swallowed hard, unsure of what that would entail, and if Jack’s plans were somehow worse than his current predicament. Jack had cuffed his hands back, the metal uncomfortable around his skin. “It seemed like you weren’t really shy anymore for a second there.” 

Jack had reached around and began lightly stroking Chell’s cock, still half hard from his earlier touches. Within a minute, Chell was fully erect, on his knees and panting.

“Alright, I got something fun planned tonight – but first things first – shower”

Jack had lifted Chell up onto his feet and lead the smaller man to the bathroom. The room was full of steam, the water had been running for some time now. Jack effortlessly lifted Chell up and placed him in the bathtub, the shower raining down on them both in the process. Chell stayed still, and entirely quiet as Jack lathered his body with soap, slowly and thoroughly. When Jack reached his crotch, he just shut his eyes. It took all the willpower he had not to slam his legs shut or try to slither out of his grasp. He was still sore from the night before and did not want to piss the man off further. Besides, the promise of a reduced punishment was still in the forefront of his mind. He needed to be untied and healthy if he wanted to attempt an escape.

Thankfully, Jack didn’t linger too long, and soon he was done, throwing the loofah out of sight. He then went on to shampoo Chell’s hair, taking his time massaging his scalp, and running his long fingers through his hair. It felt nice, unthreatening, and Chell allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy it. There wasn’t anything wrong with that – it was non sexual and caring. In the back of his mind, he realized he was fully nude in front of another man, they had just had sex, it you could even call it that, but he didn’t care. He also realized he wasn’t really ashamed of being nude anymore, or at least he had given up caring.

Jack washed the soap off him and lathered his hair with conditioner. When that was done, Jack used the same bottle to squirt a generous amount of product onto Chell’s groin. Chell’s eyes snapped open as soon as the gel hit his skin, and he looked up at Jack confused. The man was still towering above him, a bottle of conditioner in one hand, and a razor in the other.

“No” was all Chell could muster, as he tried to inch away from Jack, his back hitting the porcelain.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, genuinely clueless. 

“Please don’t” Chell said, looking up at the man, pleading.

Jack, ignoring him completely, moved in and landed a razor blade on his crotch, shaving a short stripe, before having to pull away to run the the razor under the tap. 

Chell froze, holding his breath. Every muscle in his body was tense. He watched Jack work, eyes wide, terrified. He did not like the idea of himself, much less anyone else, holding a blade that close to his nether regions. He wondered how much damage a regular razor could do if it were to cut him. It didn’t seem like a lot, but what if he cut a vein? Or what if he got an infection? He knew it wasn’t likely, but no rational thought could penetrate the thick wall of fear he was feeling.

After maybe five long minutes, Jack was done with the upper part of the area, and Chell was still rigid, now finding it hard to breathe and stop himself from shaking. Jack pulled away.

“Alright, what’s wrong with you?”

Chell took the opportunity to exhale, visibly calming when the sharp blades were further away from him. Jack prompted him again. Feeling like a child, he admitted.

“I’m scared you’ll cut me”

Jack chuckled, his laugh echoing across the room. It wasn’t a mocking or evil laugh, but genuine. He simply seemed amused.

“You’ll be fine, I’ve done this a million times”

“On others?” Chell asked hesitantly.

“Well, no. Don’t worry though, it’s not rocket science. I am not gonna cut you” Jack moved the razor back, and Chell cringed instinctively – the man stopped with a sigh.

“You know this is a safety razor, right?”

Chell nodded.

“And I know what I am doing”

Chell nodded again.

“You just need to stay really still.”

Jack moved the razon back, but before it could get close, Chell could not hold off anymore. “Please don’t. Please just stop. Or let me do it myself. I’ll blow you. I’ll jack myself off for you. I’ll do whatever you want just don’t do this.” The words came out fast, one after the other.

Jack looked at his captive, blinking a few times. He got up, put the razor away, and washed the remaining conditioner off Chell’s groin.

“I can’t believe this is the hill you’re choosing to die on.” Jack turned around and opened one of the bathroom cupboards. After studying the contents for a bit, he pulled out a large pink bottle, with a pump on top.

“What’s that?” Chell asked, scared it would be a sedative or a source of a weird punishment for speaking out. He wasn’t sure what could be in what harmful thing could be in a lotion bottle, but was weary nonetheless.

“Hair removal cream”

When that was done, and the last bit of the cream disappeared down the drain, Chell was sitting on the bed with a towel draped around his shoulders. Jack stood leaning against the wall of the bedroom, looking at his captive and grinning. 

“Now what did you say were you gonna do for me?”

Chell stared at him, his mouth in a grim line.

“Come ‘ere.” Jack purred, and despite his displeasure with that was about to happen, Chell wordlessly did. He still had plenty of hair on his body and did not want to see the razor make an appearance anytime soon. Besides, he did not want to see how angry lying would make Jack.

Jack gently turned him around, found his keys, and unlocked the cuffs behind Chell’s back. This was somehow a new level of naked for Chell – not wearing anything at all. He felt even more exposed, completely, and utterly on display. Remembering the morning, he made a conscious effort not to let it show. He felt Jack guide him back, and he ended up standing in front of the man.

“Remember what you promised me?”

“That I was gonna blow you.” Chell said, looking at his feet. After a long pause, and a gentle push from Jack, he lowered himself to his knees. Jack helpful as ever, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down, bring Chell face to face with his semi hard cock.

“What else did you say you were gonna do?”

“Jack myself off?”

“Go on then”

“Right now?”

“No, I was making an appointment for next week. Now”

Chell wrapped his hand around his own dick, gently stroking up and down. With a final breath, he opened his mouth and gently licked the head of Jack’s cock. That drew out a contented moan, and Chell leaned forward until the head of his master’s organ entered his mouth. He sucked on it gently, until Jack was fully hard. His own dick was responding to the stimulations too, as much as he hated to admit it.

Jack moaned again softly. “Yeah just like that, you dirty little whore.” Chell stopped, taken aback by the words. Jack took the opportunity to lean back, pulling himself out of Chell’s mouth with a pop. “Don’t forget about yourself, but don’t come without permission, or you’ll be punished. This goes for every time from now on, you’re never allowed to come without permission – unless of course I am fucking of you. I know you can’t help yourself with this thick cock rearranging your insides. Isn’t that right?”

Chell, red with embarrassment, but also fully aware of the repercussions of not responding, managed a weak “yes”

“Yes what?”

“Yes master”, Chell swallowed, unsure of what made him keep going, “I can’t stop myself from coming with your huge cock deep inside of me”

“Good boy” 

Somewhat eager for an excuse to stop talking, Chell returned to the task at hand, allowing Jack’s organ to enter his mouth fully, until the tickle in the back of his throat made him stop. He leaned back and tried again. Soon, spit was dripping down his chin, and Jack’s dick was going all the way inside his mouth. His own cock was now hard and leaking, and he was moaning around his master’s member. That seemed to elicit a good reaction, and he continued to work, drawing circles around his Jack’s dick with his tongue, as he sped up the rhythm. He felt himself getting closer and closer to an orgasm, and forced himself to ease his grip on himself, as he narrowed his lips as much as he could. Briefly, he wondered why he was trying so damn hard to please Jack, why he was trying at all, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Furthermore, he realized if he wanted to use this bribing tactic again, he wanted to make sure Jack knew he was honest. Maybe next time he could use it to get clothes, or to remain untied throughout the night to orchestrate his escape.

Jack tensed, and Chell felt the cock twitch inside his mouth. After a few more strokes, he felt hot liquid shoot to the back of his throat, Jack gripping his hair as he came. Chell swallowed, almost successfully hiding the grimace his face contorted into.

“Aren’t you something special” Jack said, ruffling his hair again.

“Stay there, we’re gonna get you dressed.”

Jack waltzed over to the dresser, and Chell couldn’t help but get giddy. He did what Jack told him to, and despite the hiccup in the bathroom he was doing well enough to get clothes. If he played his cards right, Jack wouldn’t re-cuff him, or at least take the cuffs off that night, and then he would be home free.

When Jack reappeared in his line of sight with a shiny black mass of leather, rubber and metal, none of which resembled clothes. Chell simply stared at the floor, trying to hide his disappointment.

Jack, among other things, was holding a long black rope, tied together. He unravelled it, and began slowly and carefully looping it around Chell’s torso. The process took forever, but at the end, he was left with an intricate pattern of black ropes tying his hands in the back, circling his chest, and trailing down to his ass, where it closed in two circles around his upper thigs. It felt strange, and restrictive. Unlike the cuffs, it didn’t let his hands be moved at all, and every time he shifted his weight, he felt the rest of the contraption pull with him. It was also uncomfortable tight. Not tight enough to cut off circulation or cause any real discomfort, but tight enough to feel strange.

Admiring his work, Jack returned to the bundle of equipment he had dumped on the bed. He removed a gag – a small silicone coated ring suspended between two leather strips, decorated with studs. Chell tried to lean back, instinctively shaking his head, but Jack placed a firm hand on the back of his neck. He slid a finger between the slave’s lips, gently prying apart his jaws, and maneuvered the circle into his mouth, just beyond his teeth. Surprisingly, Chell didn’t put up any resistance, he was too shocked by how fast everything had happened, how efficient and calculated the moves were. Chell moved his tongue experimentally, ack was already walking away, just to return with the next item.

He was holding an unrecognizable tangle of black leather stripes, connected with rings and buckles. Kneeling on the floor in front of Chell, he slid one of the rings around his cock, still painfully hard. The rest of the stripes arranged themselves around the base, one really thick one separating his cock and balls forcefully, one landing between his balls, a few went in loops up the base of his dick, connected by a thinner stripe leading up the shaft. Chell looked down in curiosity – the leather felt tight and surprisingly nice around his erection, but the base seemed too stiff for comfort. He wasn’t sure he would even be able to come with the contraption on – and soon realized that was the point.

Jack made his way back, holding to clips connected by a long silver chain. Chell knew they were nipple clamps instantly. Jack knelt in front of him, circling his nipples with a soft touch, one by one until they became hard and sensitive. He then carefully put the clips on, tugging on them a few times experimentally. Chell moaned as he did, earning a coy smile back.

“Can you stand?”

Chell nodded, making his way to his feet, shakily. He almost fell, but Jack clutched him for support until he was completely up. Without hesitation, Jack swept him up, picking the small man up with ease. They made their way downstairs, and Jack sat him down on the floor next to the TV.

“Kneel”

He ran back up, and returned with two more things.

The first was reminiscent of the ankle cuffs Jack used before, but instead of a chain, they were separated by a long rigid bar. Jack quickly attached it to Chell’s ankles, spreading his legs apart as he knelt.

The second item was a sizable dildo. The base was inflamed, but the rest just looked like a cock. It wasn’t as big as Jacks, but was still intimidating. Jack gently leaned his slave forward, until Chell felt the hardwood on his cheek, his ass in the air. He felt a bottle of lube snap open, and fingers encircling his hole. He made a muffled noise of protest, but the gag prevented any further discussion. The first finger was painless, and Chell just closed his eyes and moaned into the silicone circle in his mouth, as Jack added a second digit. He was pulling in and out in rapid succession, and Chell’s cock twitched in response. The third finger went in, and Chell was now trying to conceal loud, breathy moans that were escaping him. He didn’t understand why it felt this good – it had never felt this good. In fact, it hurt – but it should have hurt way more. He hated to admit, but it was good most of the time, but now was a whole new level of sensory overload. His cock began to leak, dripping under him.

“You love being tied up and fucked like that, don’t you” Jack leaned in, pulling on the chain between the nipple clamps gently. Chell moaned in response, unable to deny or even think, he could feel an orgasm building up in the base of his groin. Suddenly, Jack pulled out his fingers, and Chell whimpered at the loss. A minute later, he felt something hard and unfamiliar at his entrance, and an intense stretch of the dildo entering him. Jack went agonizingly slowly, making Chell feel every single bump, dip and cranny in the object, until Chell felt the base hit his ass. The dildo was pushing right against his prostate, and his toes were curling in pleasure. After a few seconds, Jack pulled the dildo out slightly, and gently pushed it back in. Chell moaned behind the gag.

Jack fucked him with the dildo for a few minutes, and Chell knew he could not last much longer. He felt his cock twitch, a heat spreading from his crotch. Just as he thought he was going over the edge, nothing happened, the harness wrapped around his cock preventing any relief. He whined in disappointment, grinding his hips into the floor hopelessly. Jack chuckled, and pushing the dildo all the way in, stood up.

He lifted Chell until he was back to a kneel, sure the only reason the man was staying upright were the bonds. He looked gorgeous, his skin flush and red. Strings of drool were escaping from beneath the gag, trailing down his chin. His eyes were disoriented and hazy, desperate for release. His cock was swollen and strings of precome were making their way down to a small puddle on the floor. On his knees, the dildo drove itself even further in, making him shake.

Jack stepped away to admire his slave, a content smile on his face.

“I’m gonna go make some food” He said, stepping into the kitchen. Chell tried to cry out, but couldn’t make anything intelligible from behind the gag. He focused on the floor, trying to calm himself down, deep breaths to steady himself.

Minutes passed, Jack cluttered in the kitchen while Chell knelt. He felt better, still mind-blowingly horny, but manageable.

The handle on the front door jiggled, and the door creaked open.

A man walked in, quickly and quietly shutting the door behind him, taking care not to open it more than necessarily. Chell didn’t recognize him at first – he was tall and muscular, a dirty blonde beard and a few piercings above his eyebrow. Chell remembered him from the first night he met Jack – he was one of the people at the campfire.

Instantly knowing his situation, Chell froze in terror. He wanted to run and hide from the prying eyes. He had just gotten used to the idea of Jack seeing him like this, but a complete stranger was unfathomable.

After a few seconds of panicked deliberation, Chell knelt on the floor frozen, somehow thinking that if he stayed quiet the man wouldn’t see him. Of course, that did not work. The man eyed him briefly, his gaze penetrating through him. Chell cringed away, wishing he could have any way to cover himself up at all – but the bondage would not let him move. He closed his eyes instead.

For a second, he hoped the man would help him. He envisioned him saving face and being friendly to Jack, and then walking directly out to contact... someone. Anyone in charge. Anyone normal who would instantly recognize this is as messed up and save him. Instead, the man walked directly by to the kitchen.

Chell heard muffled voices and strained his ear to listen.

“You get him a doctor yet?”

“No, but don’t worry he’s fine.”

“Just ask Will to do it, he owes you a solid”

“What are you so worried about? He’s fine”

“Nothing. I don’t know. Lice. Ticks. Lyme disease. Gotta be careful taking in a stray”

Chell tried to grit his teeth, made impossible by the gag in his mouth. The two men walked out of the kitchen, carrying a heaping plate of rips and six pack of beer. If looks could kill, Chell was sure he would be watching them drop dead any minute. Seething, he watched them settle on the couch, looking between a handful of DVDs. He could not believe this man, waltzing in, talking about him like some sort of property. He couldn’t believe Jack either.

He was getting better at tolerating Jack’s fucked up desires. If he just shut the rational part of his brain down, the part that does the thinking, he could even find it somewhat enjoyable. He was getting really good at forgetting where he was, or who he was with. Closing his eyes and thinking of England. Although Jack would typically do something to break his concentration and bring his attention back.

Chell even began to consider it a trade. A very unfair fucked up trade, but a trade, nonetheless. He imagined Jack would ease up soon – maybe even return to doing whatever he was doing outside the house. He could put up with sleeping with him on occasion in exchange for the food, shelter, and possible other amenities he was getting. He would never choose this, but he realized it could have been considerably worse.

What he was not prepared for in the slightest is to be whored out to everyone who asks, or to be shown around like a prized pony. Or to be checked for lice for that matter.

As Chell was imagining driving a chair leg through Jack’s skull in graphic detail, the man himself appeared directly front of him. He was holding a small pink remote, one Chell had not seen before. Chell wondered how someone so chaotic can match all the controllers to their respective torture devices.

Jack squatted down bringing himself to Chell’s eye level. He pressed a button.

Chell instantly knew what it was for. The dildo inside of him began buzzing, wringing out a moan from him instantly. He shifted, trying to redistribute his weight where the tip wasn’t rubbing his prostrate with every breath, but only managed to drive the silicone further into himself. He still tried to squirm away. Jack chuckled.

“Crazy right? This thing has eight settings. You’re going to try all of them.”

Chell growled in response but could not conceal his fear. He’s never owned a vibrator. He’s never even held one. He hoped the settings were not just progressively more powerful – he would go crazy if they were. The first one was already so overwhelming.

“Since you were so good earlier, you’re going to do just five minutes of each. And then you can tell us which one is your favorite.” Jack leaned in, brushing light fingertips over Chell’s cock, still trapped among leather straps, leaking precome on the floor. “And I’ll even let you get off.”

Jack rejoined his friend on the couch, who looked over curiously. After some more fumbling, the TV lit up, playing a movie Chell did not recognize. Not that he could see it from the angle he was kneeling at, or that he could pay attention.

He tried to be quiet, focusing on the sound of them film and his own breathing. If nothing else, he was not going to give the men a show. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t just put on some porn and leave him out of this – he was going to make them wish they had. He tried to relax. Make the most boring porno in existence. However, the constant vibrations were too much to handle. The harness around his dick was beginning to feel tighter. He fought with everything he had not to arch his back, or moan, or do anything to show that he felt like he was exploding from the inside.

With a soft click, the vibrator sped up, eliciting a loud shocked moan from Chell himself. He writhed on his knees, trying to escape the device lodged deep inside him. Pathetic whines were not escaping his lips more and more.

“Open your eyes” a command rang from the couch, and Chell obeyed. He hadn’t even realized he had shut them before. Upon tearing his eyelids open he saw made immediate eye contact with Jack’s friend. He was looking at Chell with an intense, predatory gaze, a subtle grin gracing his mouth. Chell instantly flushed, his whole body heating up with embarrassment. He knew his face was turning scarlet. He instinctively pulled on the bonds in an attempt to cover himself, but the rope did not yield. Before he could even break eye contact, the vibrations increased again.

He was now beginning to feel drool slide down his chin as his moaning filled the room even from behind the gag. All he could focus on was staying upright and conscious – and the excruciating need to come. His legs were shaking, and his cock was dripping onto the floor in front of him shamelessly. The binds felt entirely too tight. His mind focused on tearing them off at all cost. It felt like the vibrations were reaching deep within him, touching him at the very core. Even his brain felt light. His eyelids flattered involuntarily. All he could focus on were the sensations on his skin, inside of him. His nipples began to ache, the tight clamps squeezing his nerves. He wanted Jack touch them so bad, or even to just pull on the chain between them again. He didn’t understand why Jack would leave him like this. Why he wasn’t there touching his cock right now, or licking his neck, trying to make him come. He wanted to come so god damn bad.

The vibrations halted and Chell opened his eyes in shock, catching his breath. He whined. Both of the men on the couch were staring at him, and he looked away in shame. Before he could properly recover, the speed began to ramp up again, until the vibrations were as intense as before, and he didn’t care about them, or being embarrassed or anything. And then then stopped abruptly. It felt like a bucket of ice was dumped over him, but just as soon as the vibrations stopped they began to ramp up once more only to stop again. Chell whined again, feeling tears well in his eyes. Why was he crying? He wasn’t sure. He was so overwhelmed he just wanted it to stop or get harder or … something.

Jack pressed the button again and Chell felt the pattern change. It felt reminiscent of a phone vibration, three distinct buzzes repeated in quick succession. He felt himself shake every time the three were up, as if anticipating something else. It felt good and he let his head drop back with a moan. His muscles slowly relaxed, his moans becoming soft and breathy. He didn’t close his eyes, fearing punishment, but let his vision get unfocused as he was lost in the moment.

The vibrations diminished and slowing to a soft pattern of on and off. It now felt more like tickling than fucking, and Chell ground his hips into the hardwood. He wanted more. He needed more. He started slowly moving up and down, trying to ride the fake cock inside of him for some sort of relief, some sort of force. The chain between his nipples was bouncing with him, tugging at the sensitive flesh. The rational part of him noticed both men look at him in amusement and curiosity. He wondered why Jack wasn’t changing the setting. This was clearly not enough, he clearly needed more. He wanted more so bad.

The next click made him scream. The pattern switched to a wave of intense vibration and slightly weaker pulses, rhythmically oscillating inside of him. His cock leaked in front of him and he shuddered. If felt reminiscent of something he’s felt before. He was consistently moaning and grinding his hips into the ground weakly when he realized what it was. The pace, the rhythm -- it felt like Jack fucking him. Not exactly, it was missing his control, his heat, the way his whole body seemed to move with him. His mind was blank, he never wanted these five minutes to end. He did want the harness off so he could come. He focused on Jack, looking the man directly in the eye. Flushed, desperate, he shot a pleading look at the man, trying to convey just how much he needed this. He wished the gag was off, that he could beg him. He would do anything to be able to come right now.

Chell had no doubt Jack understood his wordless plea, but the man just pressed the remote once again. Nothing prepared Chell for what came next. The intense, fast, jack hammering of the toy inside of him. His eyes flew wide open, and screamed into the gag as the vibrations assaulted his insides. He was breathing hard, paralyzed. He couldn’t even squirm away; he was simply frozen in place. Tears returned to his eyes. He wanted this to be over, he wanted to back to the other settings, to feeling good and full, feeling like Jack was fucking him. As the tears tore tracks through his cheeks, Jack turned around the stopwatch he kept on the coffee table. Reading the display that now faced him, Chell saw the timer read 2 minutes. He focused on those numbers, drool dropping freely down his chest, breathing hard, cock leaking in front of him shamelessly.

When the timer reached zero, Jack pressed a button and the vibrations stopped. Chell was left with an empty feeling, and despite the agony, he wanted them to be back. He looked at the man, head swimming in arousal, trying to see what he would do next. Jack’s pants stretched at the crotch, outlining his hard cock through the denim and Chell found himself staring. He wanted Jack so bad. Something better than the plastic inside of him, something hot and thick.

“--I don’t know, I guess blink the number”

Tearing his eyes away from the man’s throbbing erection, and focusing back on what Jack was saying, he heard the tail end of the command. Chell’s mind was too disoriented, too clouded to decipher the rest of the sentence fast enough.

“What, you need another go? Your choice”

Chell tried to shake his head in protest, but was not fast enough, and the vibrations began once more. He looked at the man with pleading eyes. He didn’t mean to be defiant; he was just lost, he couldn’t go through this again. After only a minute, the setting changed, and Chell realized he at least wasn’t going through another 40 minutes of torture. Focusing all his energy on giving an answer, giving the right answer when the time came, Chell tried to relax around the toy.

That didn’t work at all, but soon he counted to 8 and felt the vibrator turn off. As soon as he felt the movement stop, he looked at Jack and blinked 6 times. After a brief pause, he did it again just in case. Jack smiled.

“Good boy”

He walked over, and Chell felt himself being lifted off his knees. His muscles protested at the movement. Jack carefully placed him on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was just long enough to accommodate his torso, but his legs were dangling off the edge, along with his cock. On the other side, the table ended at his shoulders. His head landed on the other man’s lap.

Jack leaned over next to him and whispered, “Now show Tyler some hospitality, won’t you?”

Tyler, who Chell realized was the man in front of him, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down slightly, along with his boxers. His erection sprang out, hitting Chell in the face as it came down in front of him. Tyler’s hand grabbed a hold of his hair and maneuvered it up.

Chell couldn’t control his mouth with the gag on, stuck with his teeth pried apart. He knew if he could, he would not be doing this. He did not want this man’s dick inside of him in any way. He wasn’t just a toy for Jack to pass around. He—

Just before he felt the tip press against his tongue, leaking bitter precome, Jack pressed a series of buttons and the toy inside of him came to life. His hips shook, and he moaned into the gag, into the cock in his mouth. Tyler thrust in, matching the rhythm of the vibrations. With every breathless moan, he felt Tyler grip his hair tighter. Jack reached around, grabbing Chell’s cock gently, tracing light touches up and down.

“What, do you want to come for me?” Chell nodded, as much as his position would allow. God, he wanted to get off so badly. His skin felt like it was on fire, every touch leaving marks on him.

Jack used his other hand to twist the vibrator inside of him, earning a muffled scream of pleasure.

“Or would you rather have the real thing?” Chell nodded again, trying to respond, trying to beg the man to finally give him what he needed. It had been so fucking long since he was tied up in the living room, wanting release. Desperately, he ground his hips into the table, and against Jack.

“Okay, I’ll give you what you want”

Jack grasped the base of the toy, and pulled it out swiftly. Chell thought he was going to lose his mind at that exact moment. His mind was blank, he felt like he could physically feel the electricity in his brain, every bit of skin.

And then, Jack began to slowly enter him. It multiplied the feeling tenfold. He could every inch of Jack’s cock inside of him, filling him up, stretching him. Jack radiated heat, almost burning him from the inside. When he was all the way in, pressing against his prostate firmly, Chell was shaking from head to toe. His hands were clenched, digging into his palms, still tied behind his back. As Jack began to thrust, he began to slowly unbuckle the restrains around Chell’s cock. When the last bit came off, Jack let it drop, but quickly and forcefully grabbed his balls, pulling them down.

“Not yet”

Chell whined, but his mind couldn’t form a coherent though. He was focused on how amazing he felt, the movement of the two men, filling him up from both sides, reaching deep inside of him. He got lost in the pleasure, moaning loudly, rocking his hips back against Jack as much as he could. He felt Jack lean in, lips at his ears, and whisper, as he released his grip on Chell’s cock.

“That’s good. Come for me, pet”

For a bit, Chell lost all grasp on reality. His mind was completely blank, his nerves vibrating on their own, as the orgasm finally overtook him. He was shaking, his cock twitching with him. He barely registered Tyler forcing his head back, coming all over his face. Jack thrust in a few final times, before plunging deep inside and filling him was hot, sticky liquid. For that moment, the world went blank.

\---

When he finally came to, Chell was in bed. He had no idea how he got there, or what had happened. He moved his hands tentatively, finding them free, more or less. The rope bindings were draped over him, just untied, and lose. The gag was gone, and so were the nipple clamps, although his chest burned as a reminder of their presence. There was noise coming from downstairs, talking and sounds of a movie. He looked around, finding a large plastic reusable cup on the nightstand, outfitted with a lid and straw. He reached over – an effort that seemed way more monumental than it has been and grasped the cup, chugging its contents. The ice-cold water soothed his throat, and he didn’t stop until the cup was empty. The effort in itself was overwhelming, and he soon felt his eyelids become heavy and consciousness escaped him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, 100 kudos. You guys are such a supportive community its crazy. Thanks so much to everyone who left a review or a kudos, or even just quietly read. You are all fantastic. This sounds like the end, but there's so much more coming, stay tuned


	7. Chapter 7

Chell tore his eyes open. He had been dreaming, he was not sure of what, but it had startled him awake. It was dark and quiet. He was covered with a blanket, but the ropes were gone completely. He wasn’t sure how Jack got them off without him noticing, but he had been completely exhausted. The water cup was back on the nightstand, and Chell reached for it, finding it full. Jack was nowhere to be found. He slowly crawled out of bed – the clock read 3:35 am. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he carefully made his way to the window.

The world on the other side of the glass seemed serene, bathed in silver. The sky was clear and lit up with millions of stars. The view was rooftops and alleys, some seemed like real houses, some seemed like they were cobbled together from scrap. He thought he saw something shaped like a plane off to the side. The mass of buildings ended at a wall – tall and thick, outfitted with barbed wire. He thought he could make out people walking at the base, only flashlight beams to reveal them.

He watched the view for a while, unable to tear himself off. It had been what, three days since he entered the house? It felt like weeks. He missed the outside world, despite all of its new dangers and pitfalls. The feeling of wind on his skin, the sand around him. He wondered if he would ever be able to experience it again.

Forcing himself to tear away from the glass, he looked in the bathroom, which also seemed to be empty. Before the thought even formed, he realized he was looking for Jack. He couldn’t help but wonder why he was not in bed. In his own bed. In their bed?

For a moment he wondered if he left to sleep somewhere else. Tyler immediately came to mind, and he felt an inexplicable pang of jealousy. Shutting the feeling down, he crept downstairs, looking around for Jack.

He found the man asleep on the couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders, and a decorative pillow stuffed under his head. Chell felt a warmth spread through him. He knew there had to be a reason for Jack to stay downstairs that didn’t involve him – perhaps the man was too drunk to climb the stairs or just too tired. Despite trying to remain cynical, a part of him still thought Jack specifically tried to let him rest.

Chell wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring, trying to remind himself that the only reason for his exhaustion had in fact been Jack, and he did not deserve credit for leaving him alone now. Soon his knees began to ache, the toll of the day returning. He sat in the armchair beside him, wrapping himself in the blanket, telling himself he’d rest a bit before going back to bed. Within minutes, he was asleep.

What woke him up the second time was the smell of food – classic American breakfast of bacon fat, fried carbs and coffee. His stomach rumbled, revealing that he was awake to the world. Regardless, Chell kept his eyes shut, basking in the bliss of a warm sunlight on his skin, the aroma around him, the soft blanket that enveloped him. He opened his eyes when he finally heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, and the clinking of a plates and cups placed a foot away. In front of him was a large serving plate full of bacon, eggs, hash browns and pancakes, complete with a tiny scoop of butter on top. Jack was sitting next to it on the coffee table. He was smiling, beaming from ear to ear. He seemed to be radiating happiness.

“Morning,” he said, looking at Chell, the smile never wavering.

“Morning” Chell replied, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes, still groggy.

“I tried to wake you up last night so you could eat, but you were out cold.”

Chell, still humiliated by the events of the previous day simply blushed and looked down at the floor. He scanned the room for Tyler, afraid of more unwelcome audience.

“But I thought I’d make up for it. You must be starving” Jack was still grinning.

At all loss, Chell simply replied with a simple “Thank you” and reached for the fork.

Jack stopped him, snatching the fork before he could. “Nah ah, I am not tying you yet, but it doesn’t mean the rules don’t apply”

Chell, seeing the smile waver, for a brief second replaced by the cold, furious gaze, instantly recoiled. “No, sorry”. Returning his hand back, he realized he was still wrapped in the blanket, and with mild horror, shook it off his shoulders. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cover I just—”

“It’s okay, I am not upset. You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me, you know?”

Chell nodded, watching the fork be brought to his lips. He really missed the asleep version of Jack – the one that refilled his water and napped downstairs. Silent and unmoving.

When the breakfast was done, and the plates were tiled up in the sink, Chell excused himself to brush his teeth, and surprisingly, wasn’t followed. Even more shockingly, he heard Jack call out “And take a shower while you’re at it”.

Stepping under the water by himself felt surreal, and Chell relished every second of it. There was nobody touching him, nobody staring – just the stream of clean water raining down on him. He took his time, pushing his luck as far as he could, until he was worried Jack would break down the door worried.

Coming out of the bathroom, however, he immediately felt himself slammed, albeit gently, against the door. Jack’s lips were on his, pulling him into a long, hard kiss. Hands intertwined themselves in his hair, and he found himself moaning into the other man’s mouth. When Jack pulled away, Chell staggered a bit, dizzy from the lack of oxygen and flushed. The towel had fallen on the floor, untied from his waist. Underneath it, Chell saw himself at half mast, immediately turning scarlet. He hoped Jack wouldn’t notice, but obviously, the man grinned knowingly.

Still dazed, Chell felt himself be lead into the bedroom, and gently tossed onto the bed. Instantly, Jack was on him again, licking his necks and letting his hands roam across his chest. His touches stated gentle and firm, nothing like his actions the day before which seemed to only exist to tease Chell out of him mind. This just felt good.

More moans escaped him, and he realized he was not longer attempting to push Jack away, or struggle at all. His arms hung limply on the sides; his head thrown back to expose his neck. Briefly, Chell wanted to squirm away – simply because that felt right. Instead, he forced his mind to go black, and allowed himself to attempt to enjoy the moment. He closed his eyes, feeling Jack’s lips on the nape of his neck, his hands trailing down his sides, playing with his nipples. What seemed like hours passed before Jack pulled away to kneel at the base of the bed. With firm hands, he slowly spread his legs. The invasiveness of the action made Chell snap his eyes open, finally making his realize what exactly was happening. What he was letting happen.

He felt a slick finger prod his hole, gently pushing a digit inside. Before he could cry out and slam his legs shut, Jack opened his mouth and lowered his head, enveloping his lips around Chell’s now all too hard erection. Chell moaned loudly, throwing his head back, and spine arching underneath him. Jack, firm not to allow his to writhe out of the way, lowered his head further, swallowing him whole as he pushed his finger all the way in. It felt like physical sparks shooting through his brain, like static electricity tickling him at the base of the skull. Jack licked the underside of his cock, pulling himself back up, before slowly sinking back down.

He continued on like that, pushing his fingers deep inside as he went. After a bit, he had added a second finger, scissoring them inside. Chell had lost any thought process he had completely, eyes unfocused, staring at the ceiling. He felt a familiar heat spread through him, the anticipation of an orgasm building up in his cock. He felt himself clench tighter around Jack’s fingers. His hands gripped the sheets.

Suddenly, Jack pulled away, his fingers sliding out with a wet pop. Shocked at the loss, Chell whimpered loudly, looking at the man with pleading eyes. He couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t have Jack bring his so close only to tease him instead.

“What, you want me to keep going?”

“Please”. The word came up before Chell could even think about it. All that mattered at that moment is for Jack to continue doing what he had.

Chell felt two fingers slowly enter him again, touching that spot inside of him that made sparks fly. Jack kept fucking him with his fingers for a bit, earning himself loud moans of pleasure. Chell’s cock twitched, neglected and aching with need. Instinctively, Chell felt his hips lurch forward trying to gain any friction.

“Remember what I told you yesterday. If you wanna come you gotta ask for permission. And be convincing about it”

A few thrusts later, Chell couldn’t take it anymore. Mentally psyching himself up, as well as trying to clear his head enough to form cohesive words, or even sentences he whimpered.

“Please let me come.”

Jack continued thrusting his fingers but had not moved otherwise. “Please, master, let me come. I wanna come for you so bad. Please touch my cock. Please”

“Come for me, pet”

Jack slimed victoriously, and lowered his head again, taking Chell’s dick deep into his mouth. After a few final strokes, Chell felt himself explode, a shudder running through him. He felt himself clamp around the fingers inside of him, pushing them deeper inside as an orgasm tore through him. He twitched a few times as he rode it out, settling into the bedding.

Jack pulled his fingers out, and moved up to level with his slave. He pulled Chell in for a long, deep kiss, and Chell, mildly horrified, realized his mouth was filling with his own come. Gravity did the work, and he soon felt his mouth full, coated in the aftermath of his orgasm. It surprisingly had not tasted unpleasant, but the concept still made him queasy.

Knowing Jack would not let him spit it out, and felt the man pull away and mentally readied himself to swallow – just one gulp and it’ll be over. Jack was back at the base of the bed, his cock lined up with Chell’s asshole.

“Open your mouth. Stick your tongue out”

Chell did, feeling come drip down his tongue and onto his chin slightly. He could only imagine the display he was making – flushed, dazed in arousal, his mouth wide open and dripping. Jack was leaning over him, and he felt his ass stretched to accommodate the man’s thick cock. As he felt Jack enter him, and man grabbed his hair firmly. Slowly, and not to cause any pain, but with an iron fist that prevented him from moving. Chell then watched in horror as with a grin, Jack spit in his mouth – and pushed himself all the way inside.

Chell felt the spit, warm and invasive, land on the back of his tongue, but that was on the back of his mind as he felt himself impaled on Jack’s throbbing cock. It seemed to deeper than it had ever been, rubbing against his prostate with every shift. Jack thrust in and out slowly, making his slave feel every inch of his cock going in and out of him. As his pace settled, he leaned over, grabbing the headboard to steady himself with one hand. The other hand he brought to Chell’s mouth, sticking two fingers inside.

Chell knew the next command, and without thinking began to slowly suck on the digits, grateful to get rid of the strange feeling of come, spit and cold air on his open mouth. He tasted lube, realizing there were the fingers inside of him moments before. Pushing that out of his mind, he focused on sucking the fingers – licking the knuckles and moaning into them as Jack continued fucking him.

“Shouldn’t have let Tyler near you” Jack whispered between breaths. “You’re all mine.”

“Not gonna let anyone else touch you ever again. All to myself. All mine”

Soon, he felt Jack speed up every so slightly, and his cock twitch inside.

Chell himself had realized he was hard again, dripping in precome. He brought the fingers deeper, until they hit the back of his throat, tickling his gag reflect – and felt Jack come inside him with a low, deep groan, filling him with hot and thick come, the heat spreading through him.

They laid there panting for a bit, and Jack got up slowly, running his hand through Chell’s wet, tangled hair.

“I need to do some work downstairs, get some rest. There’s some books around… come down if you wanna watch TV… but I’ll leave you alone.” Jack said, pulling on his sweatpants, and walking out the door.

Chell wasn’t sure what to do. He was alone for the first time untied, but he did guess Jack wouldn’t be taking precautions while he blocked the only escape route. Jack’s treatment of him felt strange, as if he was guilty. Chell remembered him saying he regretted Tyler’s presence, but assumed that was more to do with his weird ownership status than Chell’s own feelings on the matter.

With a twinge of hope he realized he had been doing “well” in the last day. Jack hadn’t shocked him at all recently, and he was doing everything the man had ordered with minimal argument. He wondered if this is how he’d be treated if he just obeyed. With mild horror, he understood that he was considering whoring himself out for books, breakfast and kind treatment – it was better than constantly fighting and getting nothing but pain for it. 

The sex wasn’t that bad either – other than the fact that it made his skin crawl, and made him want to break down crying every time it was over. Made him feel inhuman, a thing for Jack to use and dispose of.

But people can get used to anything – and he could too as long as he remembered this was temporary. He’d just have to make it through enough for Jack to trust him. Maybe one day soon Jack would think there’s no need for the collar anymore and then he could leave and never look back. People did way worse things to survive.

All he needed to do was convince Jack he broke him. Convince him he enjoyed everything the man had done to him. That he loved being his slave, bending to his every whim.

The only problem was making sure he didn’t accidentally convince himself.

Deciding to cut off the musings for a moment, Chell laid back, grabbing a book from the nearby end table, and cracked the pages open.

Relatively entertained, he spent the next hour enjoying the day. The sun beamed through the windows, but the air in the room was nice and cold. He was more or less engrossed in the story when there was a knock on the door, and after a pause, it creaked open. Someone he did not recognize was on the other side, and Chell immediately tensed, sitting up and grasping the blanket closer. He felt his own heartbeat speed up, hearing the blood rush through his body in panic. 

“Hey, can I come in?” the person whispered with an awkward, but friendly smile. The panic subsided, but Chell was still on edge. He had yet to meet anyone who wasn’t a deranged psychopath with no concept morality in this place, and he did not think he was going to start now.

Apprehensive, but not really sure about what else to do. Chell nodded. Jack was downstairs, so there is no way this man had came in secret. And if he was here, it meant Jack wanted him here. And if Jack wanted him here, Chell had no choice but to let him.

“The name is Will. I am here to do a quick checkup?”

Chell looked at him, unsure. The man looked familiar and did his name. He tried to remember where he could have seen him. “Check up?”

“Yeah. I hear you spent, what, a year on the road? We just want to make sure you’re okay”

Finally comprehending, Chell sighed. He remembered Tyler talking about someone – when he talked about finding a doctor. But he also remembered Will from the car ride back from the campfire – as the person driving the van. Weary, he asked, “Are you a doctor?”

Will smiled, slightly blushing. “I used to be an EMT, but it counts right? Not a lot of health issues around that don’t involve bullets. Don’t worry, I know what I am doing.”

Chell didn’t say anything, wondering if Will was lying, or if a van driver was also one of his qualifications. Regardless, he was one of Jack’s friends, which made him immediately a danger.

“Don’t worry, if find anything out of the ordinary, we also have a real doctor who can take a look.”

Chell nodded, knowing that he had no choice in the matter. With that Will stepped forward, plopping a briefcase on the dresser, taking out stethoscope, along with some other medical instruments. Will sat on the bed, close enough to Chell.

“Alright, I am just going to check your breathing and heart rate. If you can just take your shirt—” Will stopped, catching himself mid sentence. “Right… Just let me put this thing on your chest will you”

Lowering the blanket, Chell let the cold circle of the stethoscope touch his chest. Will made the usual rounds, looking into his throat, listening to his heartbeat, shining tiny pen flashlights into his eyes and ears. Will’s voice made him sure that it was the same person who drove on the night of his kidnapping. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You were driving the van. The night I got… you know” Chell tugged at his collar lightly, carefully not to disturb the latch.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I used to work for Jack”

“What’s his job?”

“Shit… what isn’t?”

Chell looked at the man, unconvinced. Jack was packing up his supplies, but clearly was not finished. “Can you lay on your back, I just gotta look your skin over. You can keep the blanket”

Chell laid down, allowing the blanket to be scrunched to reveal his chest and legs, but keeping his modesty. It felt strange, and in the back of his mind he knew it wasn’t right. His eyes darted to the door, expected Jack to be standing there, ready to punish him for trying to cover up. Of course, the door remained closed and will was studying his arms, twisting his wrists gently.

“Don’t tell Jack I said this, but he’s basically the boss’s lackey. Most folks don’t like to leave the settlement at all, so he does whatever we need outside these walls.”

“Like what?”

“You know, get us specific supplies, talk to other settlements, establish trades -- stuff like that”

“And you?”

“He has a team to help. Kinda of a dangerous job, you know? I was on as a medic, but of course the goals to do anything but that. Driving, shooting, carrying thins. But I don’t do that anymore.” 

“You quit?”

“Yeah, not sure what I am gonna do now. We don’t really need a second doctor. Better figure it out soon, the boss isn’t super into freeloaders”

Chell looked down, trying to place everything he was told in context. He knew someone ran the settlement, he knew Jack had a “job”, but he didn’t really know anything else. He wondered why everyone seemed to work when they weren’t above finding slaves.

“Why did you quit?”

“Actually… because of you.”

Chell looked at the man curiously. “Because of me?”

“Yeah. Listen, Jack has done some crazy shit, and I can’t really blame him – the way the world is now. You do what you gotta do… Plus doing what he does he’s bound to have a few screws lose. But this” he gestured at Chell’s collar, “is just too fucked”

Chell smiled. It felt like he finally found someone sane. Someone who could help him, someone who understood how crazy everyone was being. He held his breath, waiting for Will to continue, hoping the man will tell him he’ll help him escape. He was starting to believe that he was the only one who found this weird, and everyone else just settled into it like the new normal. Of course, this was not true. Will was normal. He was here to help. 

Will, who was looking over his legs, sighed. “Alright, can you turn around, I wanna see your back”

“What?”

“Your back? I am just checking for bad sunburn, hives, that sort of thing.”

Chell, shocked, turned around, burying his face in a pillow. This was not where he thought this was going to go. With a small voice, tears of desperation building in his eyes, he said, “Can you help me?”

He felt Will’s hands retreat, instead, one solid one landed on his shoulder. He looked up from the pillow, seeing Will crouch next to him, looking genuinely upset.

“Listen, what’s happening here is… messed up. A lot of us think that. But trust me, that collar is iron clad. At this point, only Jack can take it off. There’s keys, and passwords and a million other things. And Jack’s untouchable… Or I guess the guys who make them can get it unlocked, but you don’t really want to meet them.”

“Can’t anyone make him?” Chell was desperate. They had mentioned a boss, someone who would have a final say in him being there. The word “untouchable” however didn’t seem promising.

Will quietly shook his head. Almost inaudibly, he whispered “I am sorry.”

Chell felt the tears fall, a feeble attempt to maintain composure in front of Will. Will just rubbed his shoulder.

“Listen, I’ve known Jack for a while. He’s crazy, but he’s not a bad person.”

Chell was bawling at this point.

“Okay, maybe he’s a bad person, but listen…You can do this. Jack won’t do this whole dominatrix bit for long – and people are gonna start trusting you. You’ll get some more freedom in no time… soon it’ll be like you’re just one of us. Meanwhile, I gonna make up a couple of excuses to come here and check up on you, okay?”

Chell nodded, hopeless. At least Will hadn’t stuck a cock in his mouth, so small victories. Will had packed up and walked out, shutting the door.

From downstairs, Chell heard voices, getting progressively louder. He tried to make out what they were saying, but the floor had muffled them too much. They seemed angry. He wondered if the argument had something to do with him.

A few minutes later, Jack walked in. Furious.

His lips were set in a firm line, his eyes vicious. He didn’t seem to be directing it at Chell though, instead swinging open a closet door in search of a garment. Seeing the anger in Jack’s eyes felt like a trigger to Chell himself, and he felt his own blood boil inexplicably. His emotions had seemed to come in extreme waves ever since the whole ordeal started – moments of anger and desperation interwoven into, dare he say happy, pleasant bits. Right at that moment, however, it was all pure anger. Anger at Jack for doing what he had done, anger at Will for being too much of a bitch to help. At Justin for selling him out. At everyone who knew this was happening and was not helping. At himself for being this complacent, and this incompetent.

Mostly, however, he was angry at Jack – the clear source of his problem. Without thinking, he blurted out the one thing he’s been trying not to think about since he met Jack.

“Are you ever gonna let me go?”

Jack looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure. “Well, I’ve said before…”

“You’re gonna tell me you saved my life, that you’re helping me. That you can’t let me go because I won’t be okay without you? Don’t try to sell me that bullshit.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “I did save your life. You’d be dead without me. That’s why I own you”

“Fuck you.” Chell spat out, “I am not a fucking stray dog you picked up.”

“Sure seems like it. You need me. I am doing you a favor if anything”

“You’re insane. You’re literally insane”

“Don’t pretend like you haven’t been enjoying yourself. I got plenty of stained sheets to prove it.”

Chell felt tears creep up in the corner of his eyes. He tended to cry during arguments as is, and Jack was hitting him with lower and lower blows.

“You can’t blame me… I don’t…”

“Oh, you fucking love this. All of this. You wanna play victim, but you wouldn’t want this any other way.”

“Shut up”

“Face it, I am not even keeping you here. You wouldn’t go anywhere… even if you had somewhere to go.” 

“Fuck you.” Chell was at a loss, “If that were true, you wouldn’t be put a fucking shock collar on me that blows my brains out or whatever the fuck if I try to leave.”

“Fuck off. I didn’t even want this fucking thing in the first place. I wasn’t even trying to do this shit—”

Chell stared at the man in front of him. They both took a moment, eyes wide, looking at each other for answers. Jack clearly was regretting his words, trying to think of an explanation. Chell just sat there shocked. After a considerable pause, he finally uttered a single “What?”

Jack stood up, clearly irate and beelined for the dresser. The pause lifted, the fight going full speed ahead. Yelling, insults and profanity included. Soon, he was throwing a set of items on the bed – the velvet cuffs, a set of nipple clamps, ankle bindings, a blindfold, and from a different drawer, what seemed to be a set of headphones.

As Jack leaned over in an attempt to grab Chell’s wrists, the smaller man tried to squirm out of his touch, earning himself a rough shove into the headboard. As he settled on the mattress, he felt an all familiar shock run through him. He gritted his teeth and lights flashed behind his eyelids, and laid panting on the mattress, his vision regaining focus.

Jack tried to grab his arm again, and he kicked at the assailant as hard as he could. Jack caught his ankle, twisting until Chell screamed out in pain over the new, unmanageable position. He froze, afraid of injuring himself. Eyes crazed, he panted and stared at Jack, trying to maintain some semblance of equality.

“Stop moving, and I’ll explain everything”

Chell relaxed his grip on the sheets, forcibly relaxing his muscles until Jack let his leg gently drop. Jack sighed, and began buckling the handcuffs, brining Chell’s hands above his head.

“My job here used to be… recruitment. We had a military base and like ten people to man it – doesn’t really work. It was simple: go out, find someone with a good skill set. Except we couldn’t just let any psycho in. So I’d pick a group and stalk them for a week or two, see how they treated each other, if they did anything crazy. If they seemed normal, I’d approach them and ask to link up. It’s been kinda fool proof.” 

Jack moved on cuffing Chell’s feet, each cuff leading to a leg of bedframe with a long chain, enough for him to bend his legs, but not stand. Chell tried to do everything in his power not to struggle. He didn’t even care about what inevitable punishment Jack was gearing up for, he just wanted to hear the end of the story.

“Of course, it didn’t work that well after most people settled down, but we didn’t really need anyone else at that point. My job was slowly becoming doing random shit outside the settlement. It started with the boss asking me one favour. Then spiraled. Until about a week ago.”

Chell didn’t say anything, afraid of where the conversation might go.

“We needed someone… book smart to help with computer shit, security and all that. And I saw you guys. Except you were in rough shape… to say the least. We tried the usual observation method, but well… You know the night we met? The day after there was supposed to be a crazy dust storm. You had no car, no food, nothing. I knew you were going to die”

Chell held his breath, as Jack continued to meticulously work on the bindings.

“So I made a rash decision. I still wasn’t sure if you were all safe to bring here or if you were total nutjobs yet. I thought I’d test you. Offer you all this stuff for one of your lives.”

Chell looked at the man in horror, tears beginning to appear again.

“You can imagine there were a few beers behind that idea. But you were supposed to say no, ‘we love each other’, all that. And I was supposed to be tell you how you’d fit right in and that was that”

Chell felt the tears slide down his cheeks.

“Obviously, that didn’t happen. I didn’t know what else to do. I wasn’t gonna actually shoot you. But I had this collar and.. well, yeah I didn’t really know what else to do.

There was a brief pause between them, looking each other in the eye. Chell was spread eagle on the bed now, his head propped up by a pillow.

“Can’t really take if off and let ya stay, the boss doesn’t trust you to roam free. Can you blame her? Nobody does. People think that if you’re free you’re gonna try to get revenge, or take over the base. You’re “my fuck up” so I am responsible for you”

“Even if I could let you go, what are you gonna do, all alone and helpless? I guess you don’t agree, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll make you realize just how much you need me”

With that, Jack slipped the blindfold onto Chell’s head, disappearing in darkness. Seconds later, he put on the headphones, and the world went absolutely silent.

As the shock wore off, Chell began to worry about his situation. He couldn’t move, couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. “What are you doing? Let me go?”

He felt one of the headphones lifted off his ear briefly, “Calm down, I’ll untie you right after I fuck you”

Breathing to stead his nerves, Chell laid back, waiting for it to be over. He hated this right away, the inability to anticipate what Jack was doing until it was too late, the lack of chance to brace himself or even attempt to stop him.

Nothing happened.

“Where are you?” he called out, “What are you doing?”

He didn’t get a response, and began to struggle in the bonds attempting to free himself, but they wouldn’t budge. Exhausted, he laid back. Waiting.

What seemed like hours passed with no change, and Chell began to get concerned. He tried to periodically call out, hoping Jack would hear him. He apologized for yelling. He tried to bargain, but he wasn’t even sure if he was heard. Getting desperate, and frankly worried, he laid there, periodically calling out Jack’s name.

Finally, he felt the bed depress under someone’s weight, and his heart began to pound in excitement.

“Jack! Jack I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I am sorry”

There was no response, of if there had been one, he didn’t hear it. Instead, he felt a straw enter his mouth, and after brief hesitation, began sucking. It was simply water – not realizing how dehydrated he was Chell finished the glass – only knowing he had by the lack of water coming through the straw. The glass retreated and he felt the straw again. Sucking on it filled his mouth with something else.

If he had to put a taste to it, it was…beige. Bland, with a weird grainy texture. He continued drank it, realizing it was mostly likely Soylent or a protein shake. When that was done, the straw pulled away and he tried again.

“Jack, please untie me. I promise I won’t do anything like this again. I am sorry”

He shuddered as he felt something on his cock – cold and hard. It took a bit to place the object, but he realized it was the lip of a thick necked bottle. Understanding what was happening, he chuckled.

“Come on, I am not doing that. Just untie me”

He then felt a hand firmly, and strongly press on his stomach, squeezing his bladder. It was immediately uncomfortable, and he tried to writhe away. The bonds wouldn’t let him, and after an unbalanced battle of wills, he caved in.

He felt the mattress lift again as Jack stood up. “Please don’t leave. Let me go”

Nobody replied.

After god knows how many hours, Chell felt the mattress dip one more time, and immediately launched into pleas, apologies, and begging. He definitively could not do this anymore, he was going insane doing nothing, waiting for any clue of Jack returning.

He didn’t get a response, just water and the bottle again. Before leaving this time, however, Jack landed a hand and on cock. He stroked him slowly, until he was fully hard and leaking. It seemed like every little touch was amplified tenfold, and he found himself shuddering underneath the bigger man in seconds.

As abruptly as it had started, it had stopped, and Jack was gone.

This continued on, Jack would reappear suddenly to stroke his cock, or tweak his nipples, finger fuck him until he was moaning loudly enough to hear himself and disappear.

Chell thought he was losing his mind. His nipple hurt, his cock hurt, he just wanted to come. He wanted the blindfold off too. Sometimes Jack would disappear for hours, and he found himself calling him desperately. At least when Jack was touching him, he wasn’t waiting blindly, alone, with nothing for company – scared and alone.

He didn’t know how long had passed, Jack had given him 3 of those tasteless milkshakes, but Chell wasn’t sure how often he was getting fed. It could have been a day; it could have been a week. He was not even sure if it had been six to begin with – everything began to blur together in a pool of fear, arousal, and desperation. He wasn’t sleeping for more than a few hours at a time either, making the passage of time an incomprehensible blur.

God, he was horny. Why wasn’t Jack there?

It was a struggle to think at all, but he tried to figure out a way out of the situation. He finally understood what he had to do when Jack was gone for what seemed to be like days. Jack had promised to untie him after they had sex. All he needed to do was to get Jack to fuck him.

The next time he felt someone in the room, he was ready.

“Please fuck me.”

The mattress depressed around him, and he felt Jack’s tongue on his neck, his lips sucking on the sensitive flesh. Moaning loudly, he continued, “I’m begging you, just fuck me already”

That broke the spell, and Jack pulled away, disappearing again. Chell tried to understand why, tears soaking the blindfold. He had cried a few times out of desperation, and the fabric felt wet and clammy against his eyes.

Every time then on, he would beg Jack, trying different phrasing, sounding more and more desperate. Sometimes Jack would touch just stroke him with featherlight touches and leave. Sometimes, he would bring him to the edge, just to disappear, leaving him panting. Four milkshakes, and god knows how many hours later, he was openly sobbing.

“Please fuck me, master, please stick your huge cock in my tight little hole. I need you so bad.

He felt Jack sitting between his legs, spreading them wide apart, fingering him slowly. The fingers retreated, but Jack hadn’t. He felt both hands on his hips squeezing his thighs, sleek with lube and something prodding his hole. He felt Jack lean it, his hard cock slowly edging past the ring of muscle, stretching him open.

“Oh yes, please, fuck, please”

Chell’s mind felt blank, and he felt the head inch inside of him. He tried to push himself forward, get Jack to go faster, but the restraints stopped him. Mewling, he continued begging, breathing hard, feeling the hot flesh enter him.

Jack pulled away, stood up and left.

He returned later with another shake. Chell had been openly sobbing. He begged constantly now, not waiting for Jack to make himself known. He said everything that came to mind, trying to be as sexy as possible. Trying to prove to Jack that he wanted him, belonged to him, was his dirty little whole, his slave, all his forever. He was no longer asking to be untied or let go, all he wanted was for Jack to fuck him. He initially tried to convince himself that sex would mean freedom and focusing on one thing was just simpler. Now, he didn’t care anymore. All he wanted was to be full – filled with Jack’s throbbing cock. 

Jack had climbed on the bed again. Chell thought he counted eleven shakes, which could mean anything really. Jack was kneeling between his legs again, the head of his dick pushing against his hole. He tried so hard to think of something good to say, but his mind betrayed him, a mantra of “please please please” escaping his lips.

Gently grabbing the base of his neck, Jack leaning in, finally pushing his cock all the way inside. Chell wrapped his legs tightly around Jack, feeling an orgasm overtake him immediately. He felt so full, Jack was touching that spot inside of him that had been throbbing for days. He was shaking hard, come hitting his stomach and settling between them. He couldn’t place the feeling – like the most intense electric shock, but incredible instead of painful. He lost track of time, twitching underneath Jack as the man held him in place.

As he began to come down from the orgasm, still shaking, he felt the headphone get pulled off him. Then, the blindfold came off too.

At first, the light was painful, and Chell shut his eyes protectively. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Jack towering above him, slick with sweat. He looked gorgeous – like this was the only place he was ever meant to be. And Chell knew it was.

Jack began rocking his hips slightly, and Chell threw his head back in ecstasy. He could hear his own voice now, moaning shamelessly, a frequent ‘yes’, ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ interjecting themselves between whimpers.

It only took a few minutes of him to be hard again, still interlocking his feet behind Jack’s back, afraid the man would leave. He never wanted him to leave. It didn’t take long for Jack to speed up, the telltale signs of an upcoming orgasm appearing on his face.

Chell wasn’t aware of the words until he heard himself say them, “Please, of yes, fuck please come inside of me. Please fill me up, make me yours, please”

Jack reached over, giving Chell’s cock a few firm strokes to bring him over the edge again, before exposing himself. Chell pulled the man close, making him collapse forward as he came, bringing their lips together in a long passionate kiss that both of them moaned through.

For that moment, just like the days when the blindfold and headphones were there, nothing existed in the world except for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had plot (kinda) and porn (not kinda) so yay. Y'all have been awesome with feedback for the last chapter <3 Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Since this is bumming everyone out.. I promise it gets happier from here on :)


	8. Chapter 8

“What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Nothing… just the usual. I promise he was fine like an hour ago”

Jack stood at the foot of the bed, overlooking the figure on the mattress. He had taken all the bondage off prior to asking Will to come over again. Chell, however, had not moved. Peeling off the wet, tear stained blindfold revealed his eyes wide open. Chell was breathing but did not seem to be paying attention to anyone around him, instead choosing to vacantly stare at the ceiling. Jack had tried to talk to him, give him water, tried lifting him to the bathtub but didn’t get any cooperation. Slightly worried, he had made vague threats, but received no response either. That’s when he cautiously walked to Will’s place, asking for another favour.

Will, of course, had acted cold and short, making it painfully clear he was only providing his services for Chell’s sake. Now, walking around the bed, Will was at a loss.

“You need an actual doctor, man. I don’t know what to do.”

“Just try, okay? If you had to take a guess”

“Well, I have two possibilities. One – he’s in shock.”

“And two?”

“You broke him.”

“I broke him? He’s not a fucking toy”

“Then don’t treat him like one” 

There was a pause, both men staring at the bed. It seemed to Will that Jack actually understood what he said for once. Not for long.

“The fuck you mean I broke him? How do I fix him?”

“Relax, I don’t even know if that’s a real thing. I think he just needs some time.”

Jack nodded.

“Can you leave for the evening? Grab my keys, hang out at mine if you want.”

“What?”

“I think it’s best if you are not… here. If he’s really… traumatized? Probably best for you not to be around. I’ll take care of him”

Jack grit his teeth. “Fine. I am coming back at midnight. Tell me if anything changes, yeah?”

“Yeah”

“He’s not traumatized. I treat him hell of a lot better than most would”

“Sure”

They both stood there, staring.

“I really didn’t want to hurt him this bad, you know?”

“I know”

Will didn’t really know what to do when the front door closed. He came back upstairs, drew a bath, and waited. He absentmindedly shone a pen light into Chell’s eyes, getting a physical response but no real sense of comprehension. He boiled some pasta.

When the bath was done, he gently lifted the smaller man and brought him to the washroom. He didn’t like admitting it, but he was angry at Jack for leaving him with his mess. The ‘plan’ wasn’t his idea. In fact, if he knew about it, he would have never agreed. He reminded himself that he was doing it for one person – one innocent guy in front of him. Although he wouldn’t be sporting a slave collar if he was so innocent, Will bitterly thought. He was not there when the collar was put on, but he heard the story. That Chell’s “friends” sold him out in a heartbeat – and if that’s the people he surrounded himself with, Chell could be way worse. A ruthless psycho hiding behind the helpless scared mask. Will wondered what people would think of him based on his friends.

When the water ran down the drain, he got Chell dried and even dressed -- of course in Jack’s clothes he helped himself to. He carried Chell downstairs, landing him on the couch, and began piling pasta on his plate.

“Jack?”

Will turned around, eyeing the couch. Chell was up, and grasping the shirt he was wearing, looking around slowly. They made eye contact.

“Where’s Jack?”

Will, at a loss, stumbled over his words, “He went out for a bit, it’s okay”

“Where is he?”

“He’s probably at my place. He’s not gonna hurt you”

“When will he be back?”

“Oh.”

Will stared at the man on the couch, unsure of what to do. He walked over, pasta in hand and sat next to the man.

“You really wanna see him?”

Chell nodded. The question confused even him. He still hated Jack, he wanted to be anywhere but with him. The nagging feeling stayed, however, and he found himself looking at the door more and more. He was scared Jack had left forever, which for one, was irrational. Even if he had, it would undeniably be a good thing. And yet it filled him with dread. 

“How long…?” Chell began.

“Until he’s back? An hour maybe, but I can call him”

“No… how long since… since I last saw you?”

“Like three days, why? What did he do?”

“Nothing.”

Three days seemed like a short while – Chell wouldn’t have been surprised to hear ten. Or at least a week. Three days seemed like nothing compared to what he assumed.

“You can tell me, you know?”

Chell didn’t say anything. He really did not want to talk. His head was clearing a bit. It felt like every time Jack was gone a fog lifted, and he could think more clearly.

“Do you mind if I take a nap?” he asked hesitantly. He wasn’t tired. Well, he was exhausted, but not sleepy. But he didn’t know what else to do, just wanted an excuse to get out of the conversation.

Will just shrugged, “Sure. You wanna go back to bed?”

“No!” The response came out as a yell. The last thing he wanted to do was to go back to that bed. Will swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on the floor, looking down in cold anger. Chell pressed himself into the couch, wondering if he had done anything wrong enough to get Will mad, but the man didn’t seem to be mad at him. His eyes instantly softened as he looked up.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here if you need anything”

Wil sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out a stack of papers from his bag and musing over them. Chell settled on the couch, wrapping himself in a blanket he found in the armchair nearby. 

The next thing he heard was the sound of a key turning. Sleeping in silence for the last few days had made him jittery with the presence of background noise. He peaked over his eyelashes in curiosity.

Jack walked in, taking a few confident steps into the living room, before getting instantly, and painfully, socked in the jaw.

Not anticipating the blow, he crashed to the ground dramatically, grasping his chin. Will stood above him, shaking his newly sore hand.

“What the fuck was that?” Jack yelled, looking up in confusion. Chell did his best to fake sleep, while still peeking over at the scene. 

Will breathed hard, looking down angrily. “What’s he on?”

“What?”

“You heard me, what the fuck is he on? What did you give him?”

Jack didn’t say anything, rubbing his jaw defensively, and staring a hole in the tile floor of the kitchen. Will grit his teeth and continued.

“You didn’t think I’d notice? Look at him, the kid’s out of his mind”

Jack remained stoic. “It’s nothing, I swear”

“Come on Jack, he’s drooling all over the couch. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since I’ve been here. He won’t talk. And he wants to see you of all people”

Chell instinctively reached a hard to wipe his chin, finding it in fact unpleasantly wet – before realizing he had immediately failed his sleeping act. Nobody in the room seemed to pay that any attention. They had definitely noticed – just did not looked shocked at the reveal. The two men stared at each other instead in a silent stalemate. Jack finally spoke, sighing.

“Fine, I him a little e”

Will chuckled – an awkward, crazy laugh reserved for those unbelievable, desperate situations where one is at a complete and utter loss. Bringing his hands up to his face in shock he wiped his eyes, trying to calm himself and think. 

“He’s on ecstasy.” He looked at Jack, completely appalled, “You gave him ecstasy. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Getting no response, Will continued, sounding angrier. “And you didn’t think to mention this to me? I’m his doctor – you called me here to be his doctor. Fuck. I was afraid he’d gone crazy.”

Chell tried to follow the conversation, but it had been too much to keep track of. It seemed hard to understand why everyone had been yelling.

“I cannot believe you’ve done this. What, an icepick lobotomy too much effort so you gotta drug him?” Will seemed furious. Getting no response, Will began to angrily shovel his papers back into his bag.

“This is it, this is too fucking much. I am leaving, and I am taking him with me. You can deal with Zara tomorrow – she’s been letting you get away with shit for way too long.”

Chell tried to sink into the couch. The yelling was stressing him out, and he had lost the plot completely. Will was irate, and while it did not seem to be aimed at Chell himself, he didn’t want to be anywhere near the man. He definitely did not want to be taken anywhere else. The living room span a little every time he tried to lift his head from the cushions. He felt like he was stranded in the middle of a stormy ocean, the couch the only solid ground he could stand on. He fought a slight wave of nausea.

“Relax, he asked for it.” Jack responded.

“Come on, that’s just classic bullshit.”

“No, really. I asked if there is anything, I could do to make this all easier for him… and he said he just wants some happy pills.”

Will narrowed his eyes, “Or you could just not fuck him”

Jack ignored him completely, going on “The only reason I didn’t say anything is that I didn’t think it’d last that long. You know I always thought e had a bit of a teenage girl rave vibe.”

Chell listened, tried his best to put two and two together. This didn’t sound like him. He had never done drugs, at least not real drugs, and he definitely didn’t remember asking Jack for anything. Jack seemed so confident, however, that Chell began to wonder if he had blurted something out at a point. He tried to think of a possibility where anything he said could be misinterpreted, or if he was delirious from being in the dark for too long. He was coming up empty.

“Don’t blame me for trying to be nice.”

Will remained silent but shook his head in desperation. Jack had gotten up and dug in the freezer for a bag of frozen food he pressed against his eye.

“Come on, he’s perfectly fine. Remember the state I picked him up in? You can’t pretend he doesn’t look better. We’ll be good here, at least until Zara trusts him and the collar can come off. I just won’t let him do any more drugs, is all.”

Will sighed, exhaustion hitting him all at once. “Fine. I still don’t think any of this is right”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry, it sounds way worse than it is. We actually get along okay.”

Will seemed hesitant but resigned. “I guess he did want to see you just then. But if I have to come back here one more time though, I swear to god…”

Jack was ushering the man outside, popping the lock open as he spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, thanks for your help.”

The door slammed, and Jack turned around leaning against it with a sigh. The room fell silent.

“You drugged me?”

The lack of noise allowed Chell to focus, and everything seemed to come crashing down at once, like the context of the whole conversation had been getting processed and finally finished. He found himself begin to panic.

“Oh god… I thought I was losing my mind.” Chell wrapped his arms around himself protectively, avoiding eye contact and focusing on the coffee table in front of him. A manic, nervous smile spread across his face as he talked. He was angry and scared, sure, but relieved. He remembered how confused he was when he first realized his thoughts didn’t make complete sense anymore, when he noticed himself physically shaking under Jack’s touch, when time began warping into a shapeless mass of little moments.

None of that was real. 

It happened, but not in a real, permanent way that actually mattered. A nervous chuckle escaped him, that turned into an awkward laugh. Through it, he went on, “I thought I was falling in love with you. Will’s right. You’re fucking insane”

As the laughter subsided, Chell finally got the courage to look up. Jack stood near the door, his arms crossed in front of him. His features narrow and still, his gaze icy cold.

The laughter stopped instantly, and Chell lost any courage he had gained. Jack moved towards him, revealing a set of metal cuffs Chell was too familiar with. With a newfound strength he didn’t even know he could have, Chell hopped up and over the back of the couch, putting the piece of furniture between them.

“Wait. Don’t. I’ll behave, I’ll do whatever you want”

Jack circled around slowly, Chell mirroring his movement.

“You already do whatever I want” 

“No, for real. I’ll go along with all your shit. You won’t even have to tie me up.”

Jack didn’t seem convinced and continued trying to pounce. Chell gripped the back of the couch, trying his best to appear confident.

“And I won’t tell Will”

That stopped Jack, who looked at the smaller man questioningly. Chell, taking advantage of his interest doubled down, talking slowly. 

“You lied to him. I never asked you for anything, I didn’t even know you were drugging me. He’s gonna be pissed. I bet a lot of people are gonna be pissed.” Chell was smiling again, finally getting some semblance of power.

Jack looked skeptical. “I am not planning to let you see Will ever again”

Chell didn’t waver. He was grinning, an evil twinkle in his eye.

“He’s going to try and check on me. You know he is. He said so when we were playing doctor. And it’s gonna look real bad when you don’t let him”

“What are you proposing?”

“I’ll stay here, I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll even act like I’m into it--”

“That won’t be hard for you huh?” Jack interrupted.

“Shut up” without missing a beat, Chell went on, “I won’t try to run. And I won’t tell anyone anything.”

“What’s the catch then?” Jack leaned back, eyeing Chell up and down.

“No mind games – no drugs, no tying me up for hours or days at a time and leaving, no gaslighting me into thinking I am insane. No trying to break me”

“How will I know you won’t just tell someone anyways.” Jack asked, “Not that they’ll really care really or do anything…but Will’s been a headache.”

Chell was losing his steak, looking back down on the floor, visibly upset. Much quieter, he responded. “You don’t. But if you do this to me again… I won’t care about the shock collar, or dying out there, or anything. I’ll jump out the fucking window and hope my legs don’t break. I can’t do that again. And I am sure Will won’t get be able to save me in time.” 

Chell’s voice broke in the last sentence, but he pushed through, hoping Jack didn’t notice.

Of course, he did. “This isn’t a negotiation. This is a plea bargain.”

“Call it whatever you want.”

They stood quietly for a moment. Chell looked at the glint of metal in Jack’s hands. Somehow, he knew that if those were to end up around his wrists that night, it was over. Jack finally spoke.

“Fine.”

Chell exhaled, feeling a massive weight get lifted off his shoulders. Keeping his stature was all he had been focusing on, and now that the strings had been cut, he slumped down leaning on the couch. Jack went to throw his ice bag back in the freezer.

“I am going to bed. We can talk about this more tomorrow, negotiate some do’s and don’ts.”

Chell nodded, still scared but more reassured. Jack continued, “I’m guessing you don’t want to go back to bed, so you can sleep on the couch. Don’t bother me, you know where the TV and the fridge are.”

Chell nodded. Jack began to walk towards the stairs. “I am gonna go to the gym in the morning. I want you to come with me”

Chell looked at him in surprise, unsure of what the man had meant. He had trouble imagining what a gym would be like, and more importantly, if there would be people there. He nodded, not wanted to jeopardize his chance of finally leaving the house.

“It can be your trial run at behaving and keeping your mouth shit. Plus I am tired of you looking like a cancer survivor”

Chell nodded again, not wanting to cause any conflict. Jack was making his way upstairs. Just before he disappeared out of sight, he called out.

“Oh, and take off my clothes”

***

“Wake up, asshole”

Chell tore his eyes open, wincing in pain. His recalled wondering why his muscles weren’t bothered in the last few days, but it seemed like all the stiffness came back with a vengeance. He looked at the clock, seeing it read 5:30am.

“Come on, we gotta get some serotonin back into your brain”

Despite his exhaustion, he could not sleep after Jack left the night before. He wondered the kitchen aimlessly opening cupboards, looked around the living room, trying to determine what possessions were likely left by the previous owners and what were brought in by Jack. At the end, he settled on watching an old DVD set of some stupid sitcom he remembered having zero interest in when it aired. He finally drifted off a few hours ago.

Sitting up, he eyed Jack, prancing around in a tank top and a pair of shorts, before promptly getting hit in the face with a mass of fabric thrown towards him.

Chell recoiled. It didn’t hurt, just served to shock him out of his stupor. On his lap, he saw a similar set of clothes.

“Put that on” Jack commanded, busy pressing buttons on what Chell remembered was the remote for his collar. Chell tensed for a moment, before realizing Jack was likely taking off the location-based security. Although he wasn’t sure if that even existed. 

Chell dragged the shirt over his head wordlessly. The clothes Will gave him were balled up on the arm chair nearby – he was happy he remembered to take them off the night before. Ignoring the literal first command Jack had given him since their deal wouldn’t be the best choice.

A few minutes later, dressed, washed up, and not at all ready, he followed Jack outside.

The sun was just rising over the desert, and the air was still cool. Other than a few people in the distance near the fence, nobody was outside. They walked through the streets, Chell enjoying the sun on his skin, the gritty texture of the sand under his feet. He tried to peek into windows they passed on the way, but found nothing interesting, apart from random furniture thrown around unremarkable living rooms. Chell noted the myriad of solar panels attached to roofs of buildings sloppily, wires hanging off and leading down to various posts on the floor. They walked by a door painted white, with a red cross crudely drawn on. Another notable building was a rather large shack covered in string lights, a few picnic tables thrown outside, beer bottles filling a mesh trashcan.

Jack stopped in front of a door; a cartoon drawing of a weight done in charcoal on the front. The gym itself was nothing of note – mostly weights and benches, a few run down cardio machines, a few bars, some yoga matts thrown in the corner of the room. They were the first to arrive.

Chell instantly felt intimidated. “I haven’t been to the gym since...”

“The world ended?”

“The dinosaurs walked the earth”

“Well, no time like the present.”

After a short run on the treadmill, trying to breath through his muscles screaming in pain, Chell saw someone new enter. A woman he’s never seen before, which instantly made him nervous. He’s had mixed luck in finding people who were sane in the last week and did not like taking chances.

She was short and skinny, wearing a white tank top and short shorts, typical gym attire. Chell wasn’t sure what else he expected. Her hair was a mess of sun-bleached blonde covered sloppily with washed out pink dye, pinned in a floppy ponytail. She walked over to a mounted bike next to Chell and turned it on. Chell stared directly ahead.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke.

“Hey. Chell, right?”

Chell instantly looked over to Jack, in the other corner of the room. He hadn’t been told not to speak to anyone, but something told him Jack wouldn’t approve of him chatting up random people. Jack was engrossed in some weights, earphone wires trailing from his ears and disappearing in his pockets.

“Don’t worry, he’s too in the zone to hear us.”

Chell finally forced himself to look away.

“Yeah, hi”

“Name’s Jessie. I do security and stuff. Nice to see you’re finally out and about.”

Chell nodded, trying to turn down the machine speed before he passed out from exhaustion. The timer read 9 minutes 23 seconds, making it known just how out of shape he was. Jessie smiled, too peppy and bubbly for Chell to deal with at the moment. She looked young. Too young to be doing security, or anything but high school for that matter.

“I head what happened”, she continued, oblivious “but good riddance right? Trust me, we’re way better that those dicks you used to run with. And good on Jack for taking you in. He’s kind of an asshole but I guess he can do the right thing sometimes.”

“Huh?” Chell responded, still attempting to mess with the buttons to no success.

Jessie reached over, and with a few fluid button presses stopped the treadmill.

“Thanks.” Chell panted, “Now what was that about him doing the right thing?”

“Well, you know. Zara, the person who runs this joint more or less, I don’t know if you’ve met her? Anyways, she was angry as all hell when y’all came back. Called him ‘irresponsible’ and ‘careless’ and a ‘danger to us all’. It was pretty funny to listen to not gonna lie” Jessie chucked. “I don’t really know the rest since they told me to stop listening outside the door”

She pouted demonstratively, and went on “All I heard is her yelling after him that you’re his responsibility now, and if you end up killing someone it’s his ass on the line”

“I don’t really know what she expected him to do – drive you to the desert and shoot you in the back of the head? Or I guess just far enough where you wouldn’t be able to find us. I am sure glad he didn’t though, you seem cool” Jessie smiled at him.

Chell stepped of the treadmill. He wasn’t sure how exactly he seemed ‘cool’ considering he’s said a handful of words to this person, but he was glad to have someone friendly.

“I am going to go…. Over there” he said awkwardly, pointing at a bunch of weights in the corner of the room. He didn’t really know what to think. If this was the popular opinion, everyone seemed to think that he’s a dangerous animal, and Jack was an angel for staking his reputation on the line to give him a chance. He really wished someone sat him down and explained everything, instead of having to cobble together bits of information. What was clear though is that other than a handful of people, nobody knew exactly what went on in Jack’s house. They all saw the collar as reassurance for his good behaviour. Jack didn’t seem to be the most liked person, albeit respected, and Chell simply hoped someone would question what he would do with total control of another human. Although, seeing how convincing he was with Will the night before, he didn’t hold out hope.

After an hour of mostly pretending to work out, Jack finally wrapped up and asked him if he was ready to go. The walk back was short, but Chell found himself dodging more and more looks as everyone had began to wake up. People didn’t seem to care too much, some simply said hello to Jack without acknowledging him at all, some briefly nodded at him with a smile.

When they got back to the house, Jack shut the door behind them, and immediately wrapped his arms around Chell’s torso, hooking his fingers around the bottom of his shirt. Chell let him take the tank top off, feeling a tongue slide across his neck. Mentally telling himself he could get through whatever Jack had planned this time, he tried to turn his brain off. Feeling the hot, wet skin of Jack’s chest behind him was too much to bear without speaking up.

“Wait” he said with as much confidence as he could, “I want a shower first”

“Lead the way”

They slid into the bathroom, Jack shutting the door behind them yet again, and shedding his own clothes immediately. Surprisingly, the shower was uneventful. Jack barely touched him, and besides insisting washing his hair, didn’t seem to engage at all.

They dried off and made their way to the bedroom. Much to Chell’s dismay, Jack made his way to the dresser and dug in the drawer. Chell backed away, tense, ready to fight – at least verbally.

Jack dug in the drawer, pulling out a set of cuffs. They seemed different from the ones they had used before – thinner and flimsier, but were otherwise the same, 

“No” Chell backed off, hitting his back on the door.

“It’s okay. We’re gonna do something different” Jack took a few steps towards him, but Chell was determined to stand his ground.

“No. Not this soon” 

Jack didn’t budge, opening one of the cuff links. Chell watched curiously as they slid open, the lack of lock and key a glaring positive. He still wasn’t comfortable, but the absence of real security made him less uneasy. He made a mental note to insist they use them over any of the other ones from then on – but not in the near future. Not anytime soon. He shook his head stubbornly. 

Jack wordlessly took the open cuff and slid the c shaped metal around his own wrist, clicking it in place.

“These have a quick release” Jack said, emphasizing his words by unlocking the cuff with a swift hand motion, “so don’t even think about trying anything.”

Catching the falling metal mid-air, he clipped it back onto his wrist.

“Okay, you do the rest,” he grinned, throwing himself back first onto the bed, the mattress bouncing up and down with him. He was propped up on pillows, his back leaning against the headboard in a semi sitting position, his arms crossed behind his head.

“You want me to…?” Chell’s eyes darted over to the hanging lose cuff.

“Yeah. No mind games, no nothing, and you’re in control.”

“But not really”

“You still have to do it if that’s what you’re asking. But I won’t touch you.”

Chell nodded, stepping forward and around the bed. His hands were shaking, but he forced himself to steady them. Grabbing Jack’s hand gently, he placed the cuff through the bedframe and around his wrist, sliding the mechanism in place. The cuffs were light aluminum, the chain made of thin, delicate links. He knew that Jack could break them in seconds if he tried, even if he couldn’t release the safety. This didn’t reassure him one bit, and putting himself this close to Jack was still not something he was ready to do freely.

Moving away from the bed, he looked down. Jack didn’t seem to be concerned, letting his arms drape loosely over his head. He’s made no attempt to reach out or move at all. As uncomfortable as it made him, Chell was beginning to feel better. Sure, they weren’t real cuffs, but at least he’d have a few seconds between him and Jack if something were to go wrong. Long enough to get out of his grasp and put a few feet between them. Employing a now or never tactic, Chell knelt on the bed.

“What now?”

“You decide. There’s lube on the nightstand”

Chell reached over and grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the nozzle and experimentally pouring it over Jack’s crotch. He closed his eyes, breathing in in slow steady breathes. This wasn’t that hard – if he focused, he could have this done before the hour was up. 

He watched Jack wince slightly as the cold gel hit him and resisted the urge to apologize. He reached out a hand and spread it over the man’s cock, stroking him in the process. Jack let out a soft hiss and shut his eyes, and Chell began to feel his dick harden underneath his touches. He couldn’t say he hated doing this – or rather seeing Jack like this – all helpless and at his mercy – the way Jack made him feel the last week. He felt his own dick twitch in response, and his had moved towards it almost on instinct. He spent a bit like that, jacking both of them off slowly, watching sweat rise on Jack’s forehead. As wrong as it felt, he wished he could do this more, and with real cuffs instead of these ones. He tried to pretend they were instead.

“You’re gonna have to do a bit more than that” Jack said, opening his eyes with a smile.

Chell nodded, letting go and swinging his legs over Jack’s lap. Jack was fully hard underneath him, his skin flushed red. Awkwardly trying to inch towards him, he poured more lube over them, and tried to lower himself onto Jacks cock.

It hurt instantly, before he even got an inch in and he recoiled.

“Turn around.” Jack commanded, and Chell got off and pivoted on the mattress. He was annoyed more than anything.

“Blow me”, Chell tried to get off the bed, but Jack quickly stopped him, “no, stay.”

With no other options, he backed up on all fours until he could bring Jack’s throbbing cock near his mouth. As soon as his tongue touched the head, he felt Jack’s on him, licking around his hole slowly.

“Fuck”

“Sorry, I should’ve warned”

It didn’t feel bad, in fact, it felt amazing. Definitely weirder than fingers, and a little invasive, but he found himself having a hard time concentrating. Soon, he was moaning shamelessly around the cock in his mouth.

He knew he, at this point, was giving at best a mediocre blow job, and tried to refocus, bobbing his head up and down, swirling circles with his tongue. This had to go well, and he still wasn’t sure what would set Jack off into thinking he didn’t honour their deal. He felt the man slide his tongue inside of him, and with a whimper let his dick slide out of his mouth. He suddenly felt incapable of holding himself up, and bent his elbows, resting his head on Jack’s thigh.

He stayed there for a few minutes, Jack sliding his tongue in and out with increasing speed. As suddenly as he began, he stopped with a final lick and Chell heard the muffled sound of Jack speaking.

“Alright, that should do it.”

Chell lifted himself up, the hardest push up of his life, and found himself sitting on Jack’s chest, his legs draped on either side of him.

“Turn around, I wanna see you face”

Chell did, grabbing a hold of Jack’s dick as he settled on his lap. Lifting himself up, he guided it towards his hole, and began to slowly lower himself down. It still hurt, definitely more than usual, but wasn’t overwhelming. He went slowly, feeling every inch enter his body, until he felt Jack’s balls press against him ass firmly. They were both breathing hard and sporadically.

“Oh fuck, that’s so good” Jack whispered in his ear.

After a bit, the pain faded, replaced by the overwhelming feeling of fullness. Now wanting to lose momentum, he began bouncing himself up and down, finding it easier to put his arms on Jack’s shoulders for leverage. He went slowly at first, his eyes closed.

“Yeah, you ride this dick so good,” he heard Jack speak as he buried his face in Chell’s neck. Reassured, Chell sped up slightly. He liked being in control – the speed, the timing, the touching. Jack licked his collar bone, sucking gently on the skin. “Oh yeah, you fucking slut”

“Can I gag you?” Chell quipped, a smile on his face. He knew the answer, obviously, but the constant licking and dirty talk were really interfering with the whole concept of handcuffs.

“Not if you wanna live” Jack said with a smile. Chell froze immediately, threatened, but one look at Jack’s face showed no sign of aggression. Instead, the man was grinning disarmingly.

Wiping the grin off his face, Chell sped up, until he was slamming himself onto Jack aggressively, drawing a loud moan with every thrust. Soon, he felt an orgasm build up.

“Fuck, I am gonna come” he said between breaths.

“Hold on, not yet”

Doing his best to concentrate on anything else, Chell dug his nails into Jack’s shoulder, gripping tightly. After what seemed to be an absurd amount of time, but had only been a few minutes, he heard Jack moan loudly and felt his insides be filled with hot, sticky liquid.

Deciding to take that as a green light, he let himself let go, an orgasm arching his back with a shudder, spraying a stream of come all over Jack’s chest in the process.

After he caught his breath, he let himself fall to the side, sliding of Jack’s sweat soaked body. As his back hit the mattress, he heard the jingle of metal, and second later Jack sliding an arm around his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Chell studied the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to wind down. He tried to get up, only to find himself pinned by a dead weight. Jack was asleep, his breathing slow and relaxed. Chell stirred, not used to being awake first – or alone. He was exhausted, but something about the silent room, only the hum of the air conditioner to interrupt his thoughts, kept him on edge. He tried to wiggle out of Jack’s grasp but found himself unable to move.

Happily, Chell noticed that Jack looked as awful as he felt. Dark undereye circles, stubble forming around his neck. Chell quietly wished Jack was losing sleep over him, but he didn’t hold out hope. Seconds stretched into hours. He tried to think of a way to distract himself, the streaks of the poorly painted ceiling giving him little to work with.

What seemed to be like hours passed, although the clock read 20 minutes. Chell tried to push the dead weight on his arm away, attempting to subtly wake up Jack – something told him outright waking him would cause everyone trouble. Eventually, Jack turned over, and Chell slipped out.

Unsure of what else to do, Chell made his way to the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast, rummaging through the cupboard for supplies. Other than the powdered eggs, it seemed almost normal. He was feeling almost numb, unsure of what to do next. Him and Jack were at a weird impasse – both not entirely happy, but neither on the verge of a breakdown.

Jack made his way downstairs a half hour later, awakened by the smell of coffee. They sat at the table awkwardly, forks scraping on the plates. Neither of them spoke a word, and the silence stretched on.

Jack began.

“Listen, we are both stuck with each other. Let’s try to make the most of it.”

Chell nodded.

The next few weeks were spent in some sort of routine.

Jack kept true to most of his promises – which was easy considering he barely left the house. In a weird way, Chell was getting used to the arrangement. It was hard to imagine himself getting comfortable in new life, but he had to adjust. A year ago he would get upset if he didn’t hit his daily protein goal. A busted thermostat ruined his whole week when the temperature of his condo would fluctuate a few degrees. A month before he was roasting in the desert heat and reheating expired cans of Campbell’s and calling it a success.

The progress was slow. Chell began to feel a little better. By the fourth night he no longer had to keep the TV running constantly in the background to be at ease. The next day he fell asleep in bed at the end of a long day – next to Jack. Sure, Jack didn’t stop coming up with new ways to humiliate him – but at the very least he seemed to try to remain civil. Chell wasn’t sure if he had real concerns, or if he simply did not want to involve Will again. He took what he could. They went on living. All until one morning, almost a month after the whole debacle.

***

It was the brink of dawn – Jack and Chell stepped into an old armoured jeep sitting in the parking lot. Chell looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. Jack had been uncharacteristically quiet, fiddling with the car keys as they walked. He looked tense and fidgety – and Chell knew it was the closest he’d seen the man to nervousness. Without even trying, he picked up on the energy.

The engine purred to life, and once the heavy steel gates came up, hey were zooming down a dirt road. Chell looked out the window, trying to determine at the very least their general direction – to no avail. Jack had still not said anything, his eyes focused on the road. He gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Only a few minutes later, they made their way to another fence. Jack punched in a few numbers into the pad glued to the car dash, and the gate creeped open allowing them entry. Jack rolled in, stopped the car, and got out. Chell followed.

There was nothing around – a few old tables, some empty glass bottles sitting overtop. They appeared to be in the middle of a fenced parking lot. There was nothing nearby except a battered campground sigh and a trailhead. Chell recognized it as an abandoned park. Scattered furniture littered the lot – cheap plastic chairs, and tables carelessly thrown around. The ground glistened with what seemed to be thousands of precious stones – the desert sun reflecting off them in a blinding sparkle. Looking closer, Chell saw what seemed to be hundreds broken bottles melting under the unbearable heat that would undoubtedly come later in the day.

The place looked dismal and abandoned. Looking past the blinding lights, Chell saw a few stuffed animas leaking white fluff onto the lot. A pile of dismembered mannequin parts crowded a corner under one of the tables. Chell shivered, despite the boiling temperature. 

They hadn’t really gone anywhere. The car ride took mere minutes. And yet he was smack down in the middle of the creepy god forsaken piece of land. 

Jack in turn, reached into the duffel bad, and pulled out a handgun. His expression serious, never taking his eyes off the piece of metal. Next, he produced a box of bullets, and began loading them into the magazine. Chell stepped back, scanning the area for an escape route. He could almost feel his blood pressure rising, his heart pumping away in panic. From the beginning he wondered why Jack brought him out. Killing him was not something he would guess.

It made sense the more he thought about it though – Jack had signed himself up for tremendous responsibility when he brought Chell home. He didn’t seem like the type to stay focused for long, and Chell realized he was probably living on borrowed time for weeks now. Jack would get bored of messing with him eventually – and he had to face the fact that their routine was boring. It seemed like that was happening now. He could feel his thoughts escalating. Jack didn’t care about him, and the screaming matches with Zara that he heard about were enough on their own.

Chell didn’t know what to think – he was simply terrified. He through he should’ve tried harder – been better. He shouldn’t have complained, or tried to fight, or blackmail Jack. At least, he could’ve tired to escape. He half-assed both sides – he wasn’t a good slave or a good fighter. And how, he had neither Jack’s respect, nor sympathy.

Jack slid the magazine back into the gun. “Before I do what I am about to do, I need you to know one thing.” he began.

Chell looked around for cover, but settled on simply standing still, his firsts tight and his eyes closed. There was nothing but an old turned over table on their side, and even if he could get to it – there was nowhere to go. He thought about running for the car – the engine off. Were the keys still inside? He would not make it regardless.

A lot had happened over the last month that had made him question his self worth. He decided to meet death head on. Bravely. He thought back to Jack, Justin, his friends. His life before the end of the world. His parents. His career. Nights spent partying. Nights spent working late, sharing a greasy pizza with his sleep deprived coworkers. Everything that would make this worthwhile.

“Tyler is the only person other than me who had your collar code.”

Chell snapped his eyes open, mostly out of confusion.

“If something happens to me, he gets you. And if you think I treat you like shit, wait until you see what he thinks of”

Chell still didn’t follow, until Jack handed him the gun, handle first. Cautiously, he took it.

Jack watched him carefully, and when he didn’t move, continued talking.

“Alright. We’re gonna start with some target practice. Try and shoot those bottles for me”

Chell did, and obviously missed.

***

They would wake them up at the brink of dawn, work out, eat. Jack would spend the afternoons teaching him how to shoot. How to repair weapons, do first aid. For someone who was never meant to leave their house, much less the fenced of settlement, Chell was learning a lot. When asked, Jack would just shrug and claim that ‘nothing was forever’. Jack said that if, and most likely when their safe haven would blow up in a fiery mass of debris, he wanted Chell to pull his weight.

“Not much fun having a slave in I still have to do everything”

Chell didn’t argue.

During a morning much like the rest, Chell woke up feeling hot breath on his neck. Face buried in a soft pillow, he felt Jack’s weight pin him to the bed. Jack kissed his neck.

“Morning” he whispered.

“Good morning, master”

Sliding a hand over his chest, Jack continued to nibble on his ear. It felt intimate, and gentle – Chell wasn’t sure what he preferred. He felt Jack’s erection behind him and felt his own body give way. Another hand slid down to his a

ss, delicately trailing down his body. It felt like Jack was controlling his every move – his arms firmly around him. Chell felt a finger slide inside of him, moaning into the pillow.

“You like that?” Jack whispered, Chell could only nod. Jack wasn’t interested in the answer -- two fingers slid into his mouth, pressing on his tongue. Chell began sucking – a habit that Jack had forced him to develop with anything the man put in his mouth. Another finger slid inside of him, and he stifled a moan. Jack thrust his fingers in and out at a gentle pace entirely , driving Chell crazy. No threats or collars conveyed a sense of ownership quiet like Jack’s ability to toy with his body. He scissored the fingers together, and Chell shuddered. Their position didn’t let him move at all, and Jack toyed with him as much as he wanted.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack removed his fingers. Chell whined at the loss involuntarily, and he tried to supress the nagging feeling of emptiness he immediately felt. It didn’t last for long – Jack was pressing against his entrance. He entered him slowly, making Chell feel every inch. 

When he was fully inside, he stopped, letting Chell writhe in silence. The finger entered his mouth again, and he tried his best to focus on sucking them. Jack fucked him slowly, pulling out almost entirely after every thrust.

“Listen, I have to go out, run some errands for a bit. I’m gonna be back tomorrow, or the day after. Not sure”

Chell nodded.

“I thought about asking Tyler or someone else to stay with you but well… we both know how that would go. And you’ve been good lately. I am not tying you up, but I am changing the range of your collar to this house only… give or take. You’re free to do whatever you want in here. Just… don’t make me regret it, okay?”

“I won’t”

“There’s enough food around. I got you some more books too.”

Chell just nodded again, too sleepy to process more. Jack leaned in and squeezed his ass, whispering in his ear, “And plenty of toys if you get lonely.”

When he woke up again, Jack was long gone. He crawled out of, alone for the first time in a while. It was refreshing if anything. He made coffee, threw some bread in a toaster. A pang of loneliness he had not expected itched inside of him – he got so used to going through his morning rituals with someone. Even if it had been Jack. Something about waking up alone depressed him. There was a pile of books on the dinner table, as promised, along with a few DVDs. a He threw some jam on the toast, and sat down to read through the summaries on the backs

He was almost finished with his second cup of coffee when he heard the something in the living room rattle, immediately followed by the unmistakable sound of a window sliding open. On instinct, he backed towards the counter, grabbing a nearby unwashed pan from the counter. The fridge stood in his line of sight, blocking the window. He heard the intruder make a few steps before he saw them.

“Relax it’s just me”

Will stepped around the corner, arms in front of him, palms out. Chell lowered the frying pan.

“You couldn’t just knock?”

“Would you answer?”

Chell signed and shook his head. “No.”

Will walked over to the couch and grabbed a thin plaid blanket resting on the cushions. He casually tossed it to Chell, averting his eyes.

Being aware of being naked for the first time in what seemed like days, Chell wrapped the blanket around himself. He got so used to slipping his clothes off when every time he entered the house, he no longer saw it as an issue.

“I wanted to check in on you. See how you’re doing.” Will said quietly, wrapping his arm around Chell’s shoulders and leading him to the couch. Chell resisted the urge to shake him off. After his fight with Jack, he had felt like he won. He hadn’t pitied himself anymore. Everything was fine after that. Jack was more like a nuisance to him if anything else. Hell, he could even admit to having fun with him once in a while. Will’s tone didn’t seem to agree.

They sat on the couch. “So, how are you? You keeping off drugs?”

“Huh?” Chell replied, lost in his thoughts – he was trying to determine what exactly Will could be planning – or at least what Chell could have done to have him care this much.

Will just looked at him – gears turning. A few seconds later, his mouth opened in an epiphany.

“That son of a bitch lied to me.”

He sighed in exasperation.

“I can’t believe I fell for it. You didn’t ask him for shit. I should’ve known. I watched you for like a week, I know what you’re like. You probably don’t even drink cough syrup”

Chell stayed quiet. He briefly considered lying but realized that nothing he could say would convince Will otherwise.

“I’m going to Zara right now. The second Jack gets home, I’m making him give me the collar controls and getting you out of here”

“Wait, no!”

Will, who was pulling himself up from the couch stopped, hovering in the air, a questing expression on his face.

“I got this handled.”

Will sat back down, smiling in disbelief. “You got this ‘handled’?”

“Yes. Listen. As long as I don’t tell anyone about this – mostly you – I am fine. What’s gonna happen when you confront Jack? I’ll just go live with you? Here? He’s made it pretty clear he’s not giving this up. He’s going to find a way to get the collar off, or reprogrammed…or just steal the controls. He’ll take me somewhere else. Maybe just sell me off to fuck with me. Or better yet he’ll kill us both”

“He really did a number on you, huh?” Will whispered, sitting down.

“What?”,

“He’s not a god. The only thing he has over you is that collar.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Chell was never more sure about anything in hid life “He’s gonna kills us both. He’s gonna kill you and break both my legs so I can’t run away again” He rambled, uncomfortable by the idea itself. Even talking about it made his heart rate go through the roof.

“He said that?” Will gave him a horrified look.

“No”

“I know you’re scared. I am trying to help you. He won’t be able to hurt you” Will offered gently.

“Are you sure he won’t though?” 

Will said nothing. Chell stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact – he was doing that a lot lately – with Jack, with Jesse whenever he saw her at the gym. His mind raced through the possibilities. Will was going to go through with it – tell Jack and Zara everything, get him somewhere else. All he would need to do then was to get out, and to Jack -- before Jack went looking for him. Will would most likely let him go anywhere if he was in charge of his collar – at least during the day when he ‘couldn’t do any harm’. He could make his way back to Jack’s house, apologize – beg most likely. Tell Jack he didn’t run to Will first – how could he trapped in the house? Jack would get the controls back somehow and they could put it behind them. He could sound convincing if he tried, he just had to --

“Okay, okay I won’t do anything.” Will interrupted his thoughts, “focus on breathing for me, okay? Slow, deep breaths, in out, in out”

Chell was about to question the instructions, but nothing came out when he tried to speak. He did notice his breathing had become fast and shallow. He felt a little lightheaded. He focused on breathing. His forehead was drenched in cold sweat, and his palms were clammy. Once his breathing slowed, he leaned back on the couch.

He picked at his nails, absent mindedly. If anyone was to get him to have a panic attack, or whatever that was, he would expect it to be Jack. Jack was miles away.

“Just leave me be, okay? I’m fine here. Jack isn’t so bad. Really. I’ve been through worse.”

After another bout of silence, Will nodded.

“You know this shouldn’t be happening, right? You’re here defending him, when you’re so terrified of him that the mere notion of disobeying him triples your blood pressure.”

“I know… but this is working. In this fucked up world, that’s gotta mean something” 

“I’m not convinced it is… but fine. I’ll let it go. For now. But I’m staying here today. God knows you could use the company of someone who isn’t the world’s biggest tool.” 

“Oh, you brought a friend?”

“Fuck you”

The afternoon was mundane – yet pleasant. They watched TV, attempted to play a board game they found on the shelf, only to learn it was missing half the pieces. Mostly they just talked, reminiscing on the life before the apocalypse – their jobs, families, childhoods. Will guided the conversation away from the topic of friendships – for both their sakes. He hadn’t seen anyone he was close with since his group got separated early on. When Jack ran into him, lost and hauling a gym bag of medical supplies, he jumped at the opportunity. It was easy back then, he patched up one of Jack’s buddies, and he was in. Fully trusted and a part of the team. If only things were that easy for Chell, he thought. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was all background checks and resumes again in a few years time.

Around noon, Will heard his stomach rumble and decided to ransack Jack’s fridge. Looking at the admittedly pitiful supply of, at the very least, fully organic and local produce, he sighed. Turning to Chell, he asked.

“Anything you want to make?”

“I don’t really…” Chell trailed off, “Know how to cook.”

Will smiled. “What? How old are you? You were definitely a grown ass man when this all went down.”

Chell shrugged, a slight chuckle escaping him. Will smiled – it was nice to see him happy. He wasn’t convinced this was working – but he was no longer adamant that it was not.

“What did you eat?”

“I don’t know... takeout?”

“You people and your disposable income. Come on, I’ll teach you how to make something.”

They continued talking, Chell awkwardly chopping vegetables into uneven cubes. He wondered if Jack would let him help with cooking if he asked. He didn’t need to cut things – or he could just get a really small knife that can’t do harm. A knock on the door front interrupted his thoughts. Both Will and he froze. Finally, Will piped up.

“Who is it?”

“Will? What the hell? It’s just me, let me in” a decidedly female voice answered. Will opened the door, immediately pushed out of the way as Jesse barged in. Will locked the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to check up on…” Jessie trailed off, thinking, “our -- friend here.”

Will chuckled. “You guys know each other? Small world”

“Not that many people live here, Will.”

“Even fewer are locked in houses”

Will shrugged. “We’re making dinner. Want in on the action?”

“Riveting,” she looked over at Chell and smiled. “I’d love to.”

She joined them at the table, and a quiet calm settled over the kitchen. Jessie explained how they knew each other, making sure to include all the embarrassing details of his gym escapades. Chell felt a little proud of himself for his progress. He ran two miles every morning, and was able to do a few reps of the “non-embarassing”, as Jessie called them, weights. It was far from anything Jessie, or Jack could do, but it was something. 

“What’s wrong with your face?” Jessie suddenly interrupted, staring directly at Chell in confusion.

“Excuse me?” 

Will sighed, “You have a tic. I noticed it in the morning. Don’t worry, they usually aren’t serious. Most likely caused by stress, sleep deprivation, horrible emotional trauma that you won’t let your friends help you with, that type of thing.”

“Right.” Chell said, focusing on chopping, a smile forming on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, its been a minute. I went back to school/work - both blow. Although I straight up am not having a good time right now, but that's beyond the point. I have the whole story all the way to the end planned and outlined. I'll do my best not to abandon it - but considering that nervous tic was very much inspired by my real life face, it'll be a journey. Speak soon


End file.
